The rich life
by OMARION
Summary: fox has to marry someone when he graduates this is a therox story
1. Life As A Crane

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
Life in the crane house  
  
Fox is at home in his living room he was so happy that he would be graduating form N.Y.U in one month then he had to go back home. To harmony to take over crane industries his grand father had became sick so it was just fox and Julian since Ethan didn't want to deal with it and became a famous layer and was married to Gwen. His sisters are off in Europe, his parent were still happily married and he knew that he had to get married as soon as he graduated. He tried to put it off but that was the longest he could hold out. He was studying for his test he had to take tomorrow and fell asleep trying to study.  
  
The next day he was walking on campus looking at some girls but and wasn't paying attention to were he was going and bumped into someone. When he looked up he was awe stuck at the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
"Watch were your going" the girl said  
  
"Sorry" fox said  
  
"Well next time be more careful see you later" the girl said  
  
"Yeah see you around" fox said  
  
Three weeks later fox was sitting in lawn chairs waiting to be called up next.  
  
"Fox crane" the dean said  
  
Fox walked on stage and saw his family and was happy to see them he walked off stage and back to his seat and watched the other people get their diploma then he say her the girl he ran into the other day.  
  
"Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald" the dean said  
  
She walked up there and got her diploma she had a lot of people cheering for her family friends and most of their graduating class was cheering for he. Once the ceremony was over fox headed over to his best friend Dylan.  
  
"Hey man we made it" Dylan said  
  
"Yeah we did" fox said  
  
He wasn't paying attention to what Dylan was saying he was looking at Theresa too much and Dylan looked to see what was so interesting and saw Theresa.  
  
"Hey why are you looking at Theresa?" Dylan asked  
  
"You know her?" foxed asked  
  
"Yeah she been best friends with my sister before we were even friends" Dylan said  
  
"You have to introduce me to her" fox said  
  
"Oh no I'm not I already got in trouble once doing that" Dylan said  
  
Doing what?" fox asked  
  
"Introducing her to my friends her brothers, father, and my sister beat me up for it" Dylan said  
  
"I want to meet her and your going to help me" fox said  
  
"You don't know who she is do you" Dylan said  
  
"Does it look like I care" fox asked  
  
"Her family's the second richest people in this country" Dylan said  
  
"So, I'm the actual richest family in this country" fox said  
  
"Okay fine" Dylan said  
  
When they went over to talk to her she was already gone. Fox was unhappy about it but figured it's for the best. And went home to pack the rest of his stuff he was leaving for harmony in the morning.  
  
At the airport:  
  
Fox and Dylan are saying good-bye  
  
"Well I will see you in three months" Dylan said  
  
"Yeah you will we have to start our business" fox said  
  
"Well take care man I'm going to miss your sloppy ass" Dylan said  
  
"Like your any better and I will miss you to" fox said  
  
"Bye" Dylan said  
  
"Bye man" fox said  
  
They went their separate ways and fox was on the plane back to harmony the whole way to harmony he kept thinking about Theresa.  
  
' Why can't I forget about her?' fox thought  
  
When the plane landed he went to the limo that was driving him to the crane estate  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	2. Telling Fox

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
Telling fox  
  
When fox pulled up to his home he got out of the limo and walked inside e the house. As soon as he walked in his mother greeted him.  
  
"Fox sweet heart I was waiting for you to arrive" ivy said  
  
"Well I'm here so you don't have to wait any longer" fox said  
  
Fox walked over to his mother and hugged her then they walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"So is there anyone special" Ivy asked  
  
"No, mother there is no one special in my life" fox said  
  
"Oh dear" Ivy said  
  
' Fox is going to hate to be matched up but Julian will hear no buts to the situation' Ivy thought  
  
"Well dear your father is in his office so go on in there he wants to talk to you" Ivy said  
  
"Okay" fox said  
  
He got up, kissed his mother on the cheek then headed to his fathers study. When he got out side the door he knocked on it.  
  
"Come in" Julian said  
  
Fox opened the door and took a seat the opposite from his father  
  
"You wanted to see me?" fox asked  
  
"Yes" Alister said  
  
"Well we want to talk to you about you getting married" Julian said  
  
"We have arranged for a meeting to take place next week, you will have to choose a bride from the ladies at the ball" Alister said  
  
The whole week was crazy fox was not looking forward to the ball. When the time finally came for the ball fox was nervous. He went to the ball and associated with every single girl. When the time came to choose a wife Alister walked up to the mike.  
  
"Thank all of you for coming here tonight and I wish all of you luck" Alister said  
  
Fox walked up to the podium  
  
"Well as you all are very beautiful I have to choose none of you" fox said  
  
After saying that fox left the podium and was about to leave but was stopped by Julian and Alister.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Alister asked  
  
"If I have to marry someone I want to know them and be able to interact well with them" fox said  
  
"And where are we going to find someone like that?" Julian asked  
  
"I don't know but we better get looking" fox said  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth he was gone  
  
I hope you like that and please review I love reviews  
  
Therox coming soon I promise  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	3. looking for a wife

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
Looking for a wife  
  
Three weeks went by and fox did not like any one he was being picky and Alister did not like that so he was having files made out on each girl they considered and it was down to five.  
  
Fox was in the study and looking over the files when his cell phone rings  
  
F: hello  
  
D: hey man how wife hunting going  
  
F: horrible there isn't one girl who has all the qualities I'm looking for in a wife  
  
D: well keep looking to bad you can't get the Fitzgerald  
  
F: hey that's a great idea  
  
D: isn't going to happen  
  
F: why not  
  
D: because her father tried that and he got on trouble by the ladies in the family and hasn't done it for three years I doubt he'll stop now.  
  
F: yeah your right but that is just to bad  
  
D: yeah, I have to go so I will see you for your wedding  
  
F: yeah see ya  
  
Fox hangs up the phone and looks at the five files  
  
"None of these girls are my type" fox said  
  
He takes the files and walks into his dads study  
  
"I can't marry any of these girls" fox said  
  
"Okay hold on" Julian said  
  
He picks up the phone and dials Alister phone number  
  
"Hello" Alister voice boomed  
  
"Hello father fox want new girls to choose from" Julian said  
  
"Okay I will get right on it" Alister said  
  
"Oh fox" Alister said  
  
"Yes, grandfather" fox asked  
  
"You better choose a good one after all this hunting and soon" Alister said in a demanding tone  
  
"Okay grandfather" fox said  
  
"Well the new file will be there in the morning good bye" Alister said  
  
"Bye" fox and Julian said  
  
They hung up the phone and prepared for tomorrow's day of files  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep them up therox coming soon 


	4. luck

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
Luck  
  
Three weeks went by and fox did not like any one he was being picky and Alistair did not like that so he was having files made out on each girl they considered and it was down to five.  
  
Fox was in the study and looking over the files when his cell phone rings  
  
F: hello  
  
D: hey man how wife hunting going  
  
F: horrible there isn't one girl who has all the qualities I'm looking for in a wife  
  
D: well keep looking to bad you can't get the Fitzgerald  
  
F: hey that's a great idea  
  
D: isn't going to happen  
  
F: why not  
  
D: because her father tried that and he got on trouble by the ladies in the family and hasn't done it for three years I doubt he'll stop now.  
  
F: yeah your right but that is just to bad  
  
D: yeah, I have to go so I will see you for your wedding  
  
F: yeah see ya  
  
Fox hangs up the phone and looks at the five files  
  
"None of these girls are my type" fox said  
  
He takes the files and walks into his dads study  
  
"I can't marry any of these girls" fox said  
  
"Okay hold on" Julian said  
  
He picks up the phone and dials Alistair phone number  
  
"Hello" Alistar voice boomed  
  
"Hello father fox want new girls to choose from" Julian said  
  
"Okay I will get right on it" Alistar said  
  
"Oh fox" Alistar said  
  
"Yes, grandfather" fox asked  
  
"You better choose a good one after all this hunting and soon" Alistar said in a demanding tone  
  
"Okay grandfather" fox said  
  
"Well the new file will be there in the morning good bye" Alistar said  
  
"Bye" fox and Julian said  
  
They hung up the phone and prepared for tomorrow's day of files.  
  
The next day fox woke up happy and decided to get dressed and look at the files so he could enjoy his day. When he opened the door there was o folder with his name on it. He picked the folder up and walked down stairs with it he went to the library to read what was in side he had a good feeling about these. He had the housekeeper bring him something to eat. Then went right to the files there was seven of them.  
  
file: number one  
  
Name: Sheila hale  
  
Birthday: may 12, 1980  
  
Parents: Josephine halls and Milton hale  
  
High school: valley view high school  
  
G.p.a: 3.5  
  
College: Loyola Mary mount university  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: at the age of 17 but divorced three months later  
  
Job: Los Angeles times  
  
Major: journalist  
  
Siblings: (1) Ryan hale  
  
Likes: to sing and dance  
  
Dislikes: to swim  
  
file: number two  
  
Name: jeweline James  
  
Birthday: march 8, 1980  
  
Parents: Dania counts and Robert James  
  
High school: Cerritos high school  
  
G.p.a: 3.0  
  
College: New York University  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: none  
  
Job: real-estate agent  
  
Major: business  
  
Siblings: two May and Mary James  
  
Likes: to plant  
  
Dislikes: cat  
  
File: three  
  
Name: Yolanda Galvez  
  
Birthday: December 19, 1981  
  
Parents: Betty Moreno and Alex Galvez  
  
High school: Alta Loma high school  
  
G.P.A.: 4.0  
  
College: Michigan state university  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: none  
  
Job: lawyer  
  
Major: pre law  
  
Siblings: none  
  
Likes: to karaoke  
  
Dislikes: snakes  
  
File: four  
  
Name: bertha hays  
  
Birthday: April 22, 1979  
  
Parents: Mariana Brady and john hays  
  
High school: Rancho Cucamonga high  
  
Gpa: 3.0  
  
College: Texas state university  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: none  
  
Job: writer  
  
Major: English  
  
Siblings: three jay, Lindsey, and raul  
  
Likes: to play basketball  
  
Dislikes: snow  
  
File: five  
  
Name: Jennifer station  
  
Birthday: October 15, 1981  
  
Parents: Jamie scrooge and mike station  
  
High school: Laramie high school  
  
G.P.A.: 3.5  
  
College: Florida state university  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: none  
  
Job: teacher  
  
Major: teaching  
  
Siblings: none  
  
Likes: Italian food  
  
Dislikes: exercising  
  
File: six  
  
Name: Laurie Gram  
  
Birthday: may 11, 1983  
  
Parents: Lorelei gloms and Chris Gram  
  
High school: Chilton academy  
  
G.P.A: 3.0  
  
College: Harvard University  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: none  
  
Job: pediatrician  
  
Major: doctor  
  
Siblings: one Hayden Gram  
  
Likes: shopping  
  
Dislikes: chocolate  
  
File: seven  
  
Name: Theresa Marie Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
Birthday: august 15, 1980  
  
Parents: pilar Lopez and martin Fitzgerald  
  
High school: st. Bernadette's academy  
  
G.P.A: 4.0  
  
College: New York University  
  
Kids: none  
  
Married: none  
  
Job: fashion designer  
  
Major: fashion  
  
Siblings: four paloma, Miguel, Luis, and Antonio  
  
Likes: drawing  
  
Dislike: caterpillars  
  
When fox got done with the files he knew the person he wanted to marry and looked at the file foe Theresa. He was calling to talk to Alister to tell him whom he chooses.  
  
Next chapter promise therox  
  
Please give me some reviews thanx 


	5. The Fitzgerald's

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
Background info: Theresa graduated from medical school for pediatricians and fox graduated from business  
  
The Fitzgerald's  
  
Theresa was sitting in the backyard with her younger brother Miguel  
they were talking when their father martin came out and sat with them.  
  
"Theresa I have something to tell you" martin said  
  
"Okay spill it" Theresa said  
  
"Well the cranes were looking for a bride for there son and I put you  
on there list and it so happens that they choose you" martin said  
  
"WHAT!?" Theresa said  
  
"I know you're mad but I didn't think that they would chose you"  
martin said  
  
"Why would you mention me?" Theresa said calming down  
  
"Well we were at the country club talking with all these guys and they  
were mentioning there daughter so in the heat of the moment I  
mentioned you" martin said  
  
"And what if I don't marry him?" Theresa said  
  
"Well then you will be kicked out of the society you've known your  
whole life just give him a chance okay?" martin said  
  
"Okay I will give him a chance but that is all he gets if he messes up  
his chance I am out of here got it?" Theresa said looking sternly at  
her father  
  
"Yes I get it" martin said standing up leaving  
  
"Good" Theresa said standing up  
  
"Where are you going?" Miguel said  
  
"To the hospital I do voluntary work there" Theresa said  
  
"That's nice just don't let father hear you say that you know he like  
to donate money but nit spend time there" Miguel said  
  
"Okay well I will see you later tonight" Theresa said kissing his  
check and leaving  
  
Theresa got in her car and drove to harmony hospital she walked in to  
the desk looked for her name. Next to her name it said pediatrics so  
she grabbed her stuff and went to the third floor for pediatrics.  
  
When she went to the nurse's station she put her stuff away and went  
to visit the kids. Room bye room she visited with the kids till she  
got to her two favorite rooms for the night.  
  
She was happy for two reasons one she could bring smiles to their  
faces and two she was almost done with her shift. She came to room 356  
she knocked then entered Jamie was smiling at her.  
  
"You came to visit me" Jamie said brightly  
  
"Of course I did I said I would" Theresa said  
  
"I know I'm glad you're here" Jamie said  
  
"Me to" Theresa said  
  
They played games and talked till Theresa said she had to leave  
  
"Night Jamie" Theresa said  
  
"Night Theresa" Jamie said  
  
Theresa tucked Jamie in the headed to the nursery part of pediatrics  
she walked over to baby Michel he was awake so she picked him up and  
sat in the rocking chair and sung to him after a while he was back to  
sleep so she put him down and went and got her stuff she said good  
night to the girls and headed to her car.  
  
She drove back happy when she got home she went to her brothers room  
and told him they were going out to the newly opened blue note. When  
they got there they got a seat and Theresa saw some friends and said  
she will meet up with him later. She walked over to her friends.  
  
"Hey ladies what's up?" Theresa said  
  
"Hey Theresa how was your day?" Whitney said  
  
"Don't even asked let's party," Theresa said heading to the dance  
floor  
  
She was dancing with her friends plus some guys she was having fun she  
went to the bar and drunk a lot of alcohol then headed back to the  
dance floor she saw Miguel and smiled at him while she was dancing.  
  
Then some guys came and pulled her away she was fighting and screaming  
all her friends and Miguel tried to see what was happening but some  
guys blocked there way. Theresa was dragged into a room and told to  
sit down and she did.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Theresa said  
  
"We have been watching you lately and you were getting carried away" a  
guy said  
  
"So you pull me away?" Theresa said  
  
"Well you are about to become Mrs. Crane" the guy said  
  
"Okay how did you know that" Theresa said  
  
"I work for the cranes and you have to act a certain way" the guy said  
  
"Okay listen up buddy I have had a bad day fist I had a chat with my  
father where I fond out that I have to marry this guy then I had to go  
to the hospital a cheer up these kids lives who are worse than mine  
which isn't easy I came here expecting to have fun and I am not having  
any so I need to get drunk now if you will excuse me" Theresa said  
getting up and heading to the door but someone blocked her way.  
  
"Okay move right now I may be skinny but I will seriously kick your  
ass and you seem like nice people and I don't want to seem rude so  
please move" Theresa said  
  
No one moved  
  
"You leave me no choice" Theresa said  
  
She started doing karate on them within ten minutes she had kicked  
four guys asses.  
  
"I really didn't want to do that" Theresa said heading out to find her  
friends. Once she did she said she had to leave so her and Miguel  
left. A guy came out of the room that Theresa was in he followed he to  
the door and watched her leave.  
  
"Mr. Crane?" a guy said  
  
"Lets go" fox said  
  
On his way home he was just thinking 'I made the right choice she is  
so spunky and loveable at the same time'  
  
When Theresa got home she went to her room Miguel followed her.  
  
"So what happened in there?" Miguel said  
  
"They were telling me how to act" Theresa said  
  
"What do you mean?" Miguel said  
  
"Well our dear father sold me out" Theresa said  
  
"What how?" Miguel's said  
  
"He arranged for me to get married" Theresa said  
  
"That doesn't sound like him" Miguel said  
  
"Yeah I know I thought he was joking" Theresa said  
  
"And he wasn't?" Miguel said  
  
"No he wasn't" Theresa said  
  
"How did it come about?" Miguel said  
  
"They were talking about people for him to marry then they started  
naming their daughter and her said my name" Theresa said crying  
  
"Don't cry sis" Miguel said hugging her  
  
"I don't want to marry out of obligation but out of love" Theresa said  
crying  
  
Out side of her room her father heard what she said and felt bad and  
left  
  
"It's okay sis he may be able to be someone you love" Miguel said  
  
"I don't think so" Theresa said  
  
"Well like dad said give him a chance you may like him maybe come to  
love him after all" Miguel said  
  
"Okay and thanks" Theresa said  
  
"Hey what are brothers for?" Miguel said  
  
They hugged then Theresa went to bed  
  
Theresa's dream:  
  
Theresa is lying in bed with someone she looks at her self and see's a  
ring on her finger  
  
Mystery guy: you are so beautiful  
  
Theresa: thank you  
  
Mystery guy: I'm glad we got married  
  
Theresa: me to  
  
Mystery guy: thank you  
  
Theresa: for what?  
  
Mystery guy: for giving me a beautiful son and daughter and for the  
life you carry" he said stroking her stomach  
  
Mystery man: I can't believe you only four months pregnant and we are  
going to love this little person to death  
  
Theresa: I love you  
  
Mystery guy: I love you to  
  
They kissed sweetly which soon turn passionate  
  
Theresa: make love to me  
  
Mystery guy: your wish is my command  
  
He got on top of her and pulled her clothes off  
  
The real world outside of the dream:  
  
Theresa was smiling in her sleep  
  
Dream:  
  
There was beeping noise coming as she and this guy made love  
  
The real world outside of the dream:  
  
Theresa woke up and turned her alarm off and smiled about the dream  
she had and she thought just maybe her dad and brother were right.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them up tell me what you think and if  
you have any ideas let me know. 


	6. Metting Again

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
Background info: Theresa graduated from medical school for pediatricians and fox graduated with a degree in business.  
  
-Meeting again-  
  
Theresa was in the limo going to the crane mansion to meet her future  
husband and was nervous. Her father came with her for support and it  
was helping. Once they pulled up in front of the mansion and then go  
out.  
  
They walked up to the door and rung the doorbell and a maid answered  
the door.  
  
"Hello you must be the Fitzgerald's" the maid said  
  
"Hi I'm Theresa and this is my father martin and you are?" Theresa  
said holding her hand out for the lady to shake.  
  
"Hello I'm Phyllis and that was so nice of you most people don't  
associate with the staff" Phyllis said  
  
"Well I'm not most people" Theresa said smiling  
  
They walked into the study with fox, Alister, and Julian.  
  
"Well so glad you could make it" Alister said  
  
"Sorry I stopped and talked with phillis" Theresa said  
  
"It's quite alright" Julian said  
  
"Well we want the ceremony as soon as possible" Alister said  
  
"Well Theresa wants to get to know him before she marries him" martin  
said  
  
"Well how much time do you need?" Julian said  
  
"At least one and a half months and we should live together so I can  
know everything there is to know about him" Theresa said  
  
"Sure I'd like that we can stay at the house were going to live in  
when we get married" fox said  
  
Theresa looked to the voice and he looked familiar but couldn't figure  
out from where then she remembered.  
  
"You're the guy with the attitude" Theresa said  
  
"Yes I am and I am sorry about how I treated you it's just that it was  
a hectic day" fox said apologetically  
  
"It's alright just don't let it happen again" Theresa said  
  
"I'll try" fox said  
  
"That's all I ask" Theresa said  
  
"So when are you going to move in?" ivy said  
  
"And you are?" Theresa said  
  
"Oh where are my manners I'm Mrs. Crane fox's mother" ivy said  
  
"Oh well it's nice to meet you" Theresa said  
  
"Same here dear" ivy said  
  
"Well how about in two days we move in together?" fox said  
  
"Well" martin said looking at Theresa  
  
"That is fine with me" Theresa said  
  
"Alright well since we have that all cleared up we have some stuff  
that has to happen" Alister said  
  
"Well since Gwen can't have any children you guys will have to be the  
two to give us heirs for both families so two children within on year"  
Alister said  
  
"No way" Theresa said in an angry tone  
  
"I will not have two within a year that would mean we would have you  
have children as soon as were married and I don't wanna" Theresa said  
near tears  
  
"Theresa sweetie come with me can you give us a minute?" martin asked  
them and everyone left the room but listened in the next room through  
speakerphone.  
  
"I know your scared of child birth since you had to witness your aunt  
have Cecilia and die but I promise you I won't let that happen" martin  
said  
  
"How are you going to stop it hum I mean I'm okay with having children  
just not close together?" Theresa said in a weak voice  
  
"Okay let's ask for more time I will give them their crane heir but I  
will wait for mine how is that?" martin said stoking her hair as she  
cried like a 5 year old  
  
"I guess I can handle that" Theresa said brightening up at the idea  
  
"Alright lets go talk to them" martin said  
  
They walked out and sat down in the living room with the cranes.  
  
"So what do you say?" Alister said  
  
"How about we give them two years to have children?" martin said  
  
"That's fine with me" Alister said  
  
"Okay now that we got that set when is the wedding?" Julian said  
  
"One month after you get to know him so in three months" Alister said  
  
"Well what are you doing for job?" ivy asked  
  
"I'm a pediatrician" Theresa said  
  
"That's nice fox is going to take over the crane industries" Julian  
said  
  
"So since we have all this cleared up we all can o home" fox said  
  
"It was nice meeting you all" Theresa said as she was leaving but  
before she could leave fox pulled her aside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Theresa said  
  
"Well I was wondering of if I could drive you home?" fox said  
  
"Sure I'd like that" Theresa said  
  
"Well we should be on our way" fox said showing her to the car she  
turned around and went to say something to her father.  
  
"Dad I will see you at home or tomorrow" Theresa said  
  
"Alright sweetie say night to Miguel when you get home" martin said  
  
"I will" Theresa said heading over to fox  
  
"So fiancée of mine do you want to do something before we take you  
home?" fox said  
  
"Sure lets go to a club" Theresa said  
  
Once at the club they danced and had drinks when they left the room  
the were so drunk fox couldn't drive them home so he took them to a  
hotel. Once they were at the hotel Theresa and fox went to get some  
ice cream. They went to the deck and the kissed and kissed. She knew  
what was coming sex and didn't care.  
  
When they reached their room, fox had the key out already, and opened  
the door. He pulled Theresa into the room, bringing her mouth to his,  
holding her in a heated kiss. Her arms went around his neck,  
One hand still holding the ice cream. Theresa pulled away, needing to  
breath after running down stairs and the kiss from fox. He took the  
ice cream from her and set it on the table beside the bed, then began  
undressing her, unzipping her dress and pushing it to the floor  
quickly. He began kissing her neck, holding her to his body, as his  
kisses grew wilder.  
  
"Fox...I left my shoes on the deck..." she breathed softly.  
  
"...We'll get the damn things..." he stopped to push her panties to  
the floor, "later."  
  
Theresa moaned as fox moved his hand to her breast, kneading the flesh  
with his large callused palms. Theresa's body shuddered at the  
combination of his mouth sucking on her neck and his hand working his  
magic on her breast. Theresa pushed him away for a moment, to undo the  
buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his broad shoulders. He kicked  
off his shoes and socks, moving back to her body, licking his way up  
to her ear, as she unbuckled his belt and pants, sending them to the  
floor, followed by his boxers. She ran her hand along his erection,  
his body responding by thrusting into her hand. He growled as she  
continued to stroke his erection, finding the rhythm that always  
worked. She released him, much to his chagrin, and ran her hands  
through his hair as he made his way down to her bare chest.  
  
"Oh my God...fox," she moaned as he claimed her nipple in his mouth,  
sucking, licking, and biting, bringing the hard peak to smooth skin  
once again. A shudder claimed her body as he did the same thing to the  
other one. She knew that had he not been holding her up, she surely  
would have fallen to the floor.  
  
Fox moved her back to the bed, laying her on the edge, as he kneeled  
on the floor in front of her. He ran his hands over her flat stomach,  
then down over her hips to her thighs. Theresa sat up, running her  
fingers through his hair. Fox moved forward, placing a kiss on her  
neck, then ran his lips down to her shoulder, casually glancing at the  
dresser, noticing the melting ice cream cone. He smiled and looked up  
at Theresa. "Lay back," he whispered.  
  
She did as he asked, not really knowing what to expect with his  
request. She suddenly felt a cold liquid hit her stomach and she took  
in a deep breath. He had picked up the cone and began running the cold  
sticky dessert all over her chest, shoulders, hips, thighs, and  
between her legs. He tossed the rest of it in the garbage and moved to  
lay beside her on the bed. He ran a finger through the white cream,  
gathering it up on his finger then putting it into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm, fox..." she moaned as he began licking it from her body. He  
moved slowly over her shoulder, and moving over to the other side. He  
decided that the best was to do this was to be over her. He  
repositioned himself, an arm extended on each side of her, his legs  
straddling hers and he started to move with ease, taking in the sticky  
white mess with great joy.  
  
When he reached her breasts, he slowed, swirling his tongue in languid  
movements around her nipple, then bringing the stiff peak into his  
mouth, getting the taste of the ice cream and of her skin in one  
simple mouthful. She shivered as he released her then moved to the  
next, giving it the same attention as he had the previous. Her hands  
found his hair as she tried to bring his body against hers, but he  
resisted, enjoying this torture too much to stop. He moved lower  
taking in ice cream with every sweep of his tongue. He moved to her  
navel, slowly slipping his tongue in, sending the pooled ice cream out  
over the sides of her stomach, catching it on one side with his tongue  
and following the trail back up to her navel. Theresa sighed as he  
lapped at the pooled ice cream, taking his time as he skimmed along  
the outer edge of the skin. Theresa arched her back, sending the ice  
cream standing on her hips and thighs to move towards her.  
  
Fox pushed her down with one hand, and then moved back to licking the  
ice cream from her body. He moved over her hips, and her thighs,  
taking his time as she begged him for release. Fox smiled, nodding for  
her to scoot back onto the bed a little more. She did so, laying  
across it sideways, fox kneeled between her legs, running his hand  
over her thigh, which was now very sticky due to the ice cream having  
sat too long. He moved forward, spreading her with his thumbs, then  
slowly licked her clit, which had the taste of her arousal and  
vanilla. He smiled at her reaction, doing it once more as her hips  
bucked off the bed. He did it one more time, then moved down to her  
core, licking away her arousal, then back to her clit, teasing her  
like that until she was nearly in tears.  
  
He pulled her hips more towards the edge of the bed, then started  
plunging his tongue inside her, loving the way she moaned his name. He  
replaced his tongue with a finger and soon placed another inside her,  
moving fast and hard as she thrust against his hand. Fox moved his  
mouth back to her clit, nipping at it with his teeth then circling it  
with his tongue. She shivered and cried out his name as she came, her  
body slowing as she was seized by her orgasm. Fox removed one finger,  
bringing it to his mouth, licking the remains of her orgasm. Theresa  
pressed her hand to her stomach, trying to catch her breath as he  
removed the other finger, and then joined her on the bed.  
  
She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. She scooted back  
slowly, brushing his erection with her sex. She adjusted her self a  
little more and he soon slid inside her. He moaned as she slowly moved  
over him, her hand wandering over his chest, his arms, to finally  
reach his hands, bringing them to her hips. He helped to guide her,  
slowly moving her body against his, as they made love. One of his  
hands moved to her stomach, over the flat plane, then back to her  
hips, moving her a little faster. He watched her as she bounced on top  
of him. Her hair going everywhere, her eyes shut, her mouth opened and  
moaning his name, her skin glistened with a combination of sweat and  
the remains of vanilla ice cream, her breasts bounced softly as she  
moved on top of him, the muscles in her stomach stretched as she  
leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs, and he looked down  
further and actually saw them joined. He had to close his eyes, the  
sight almost too erotic for him to handle.  
  
"Resa.... I'm gonna come..."  
  
She leaned forward, grabbing his wrists, as his body bucked against  
hers. She heard him moan and felt him fill her, felt him pulsating  
inside her as he came. His body shuddered and his nails dug into her  
hips as his orgasm continued to seize him. His hands traveled up her  
body, pulling her down to him, her hard nipples brushing against his  
chest as his mouth found hers. His hands went back to her hips,  
pulling her against him fiercely until she pulled away from his mouth,  
and let out a breathless cry. Her body shuddered as her second orgasm  
for the night seized her.  
  
Minutes later, she was still on top of him, her head resting on his  
shoulder, little pieces of her hair plastered to her face. She traced  
the vein in his shoulder as it ran down into his arm. His fingered  
traced invisible patterns on her back as she just laid on top of him,  
breathing.  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's deal with this tomorrow"  
  
"Okay but we didn't use protection"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
They went to bed with no worries but knew they had a lot to deal with  
tomorrow.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them up tell me what you think and if  
you have any ideas let me know. 


	7. The One

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
-The One-  
  
When Theresa woke up she felt something holding her down. She looked  
to see what it was and found an arm; she followed it to the beholders  
face.  
  
'Why am I in bed with fox naked?'  
  
'OH GOD'  
  
'We had sex man I can't believe this'  
  
'Did we use protection?'  
  
'I can't remember a thing'  
  
She untangled herself from fox. As she was getting dressed she had a  
major head ache. Once she was dressed she went and made some coffee  
drunk three cups.  
  
'I can't be here when he wakes up'  
  
She found a pen and paper and wrote a note. But as she was writing the  
letter she started to remember last night and remember that they  
didn't use a condom and she went off the pill. She walked back into  
the room and sat in on her pillow and left.  
  
'Why me why am I always in a situation I can't get out of?'  
  
'I can't be pregnant I know nothing about him I don't want to have a  
first child in this situation man I screwed up'  
  
Fox's p.o.v  
  
When fox woke up he found the bed empty and looked over to Theresa was  
and saw a note on her pillow he picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Fox  
  
I am so sorry for leaving you stranded when you woke up I know I said  
we would deal with last night but I can't I just have so much on my  
mind but I will be moving in tomorrow so I will think about it while I  
am packing then when I get back we can discuss things I hope your not  
mad at me but I mean you have to see where I am coming from. I wake up  
in a strange place with a guy I hardly know.  
  
Well see you tomorrow  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Theresa Marie Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
````  
  
After fox read that he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Guess I will continue on like a normal day till I see her again" fox  
said  
  
He did just that continued his day like he normally would.  
  
Theresa's P.O.V  
  
After she left fox's place she went home and packed for her move.  
While she was packing she was thinking.  
  
'I won't tell him I think I might be pregnant unless I really am, but  
I hope I'm not'  
  
'He seems like a nice person but I have no idea I will just have to  
play it buy note'  
  
After she was done she sat on her bed and thought she had to take  
these boxes to the truck. She knew her brothers and friends were here  
were here and smiled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Theresa said till she was out of breath  
  
Six guys ran up to her room and were out of breath standing in her  
room.  
  
"What's wrong Resa?"Miguel asked  
  
"I need you guys to haul this stuff off to the truck downstairs"  
Theresa said  
  
The guys groaned but did it any way. Once they were done they went  
back to her room  
  
"Who are you moving in with?" Luis said  
  
The only person who knew was Miguel and her father  
  
"Well" Theresa hesitated knowing how her brothers feel about crane men  
  
"Well what" Antonio said getting frustrated  
  
"Well I'm moving in with fox" Theresa said  
  
"And who's fox?" hank said (hank is like an older brother)  
  
"The guy I'm to merry in three months" Theresa said  
  
"I know where not talking about my brother" Ethan said  
  
"Well" Theresa said she was afraid of this (Ethan is like an older  
brother also they knew each other since third grade)  
  
"Oh you're not marring him" Antonio said  
  
"I totally agree" Luis said  
  
"It's nothing we can do we are an arranged marriage" Theresa said  
tired of talking  
  
"Nope not happening" hank said  
  
The guys just nodded in agreement  
  
Theresa looked up at Miguel  
  
"Well aren't you going to say something" Theresa said getting mad that  
he wasn't helping her  
  
"Nope because all crane men are alike" Miguel said  
  
"You never said anything before" Theresa said  
  
"Because it's none of my business" Miguel said  
  
"Whatever if you want to talk someone talked with papa or fox I'm  
going to bed night fellahs" Theresa said closing her door  
  
As she was in bed she heard shouts down stairs and figured there  
talking with their father and then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Fox's point of view  
  
As fox was in bed he heard pounding and looked at the clock to see it  
was one in the morning. He got up and put a shirt on the went to  
answer the door when he opened it he saw seven guys looking at him  
like their going to kill him.  
  
"Um.... Hi do I know you guys" fox said tiredly  
  
"Well you are marrying someone we know" Ethan said  
  
"Ethan what are you doing here?" fox said  
  
"Oh you're not asking questions we are" Luis said  
  
"Well do you want to come in or you going to tell me in the hall?" fox  
said  
  
The guys walked into the penthouse and took a seat  
  
"Do want a beer or a drink?" fox said walking in the kitchen  
  
"No thanks" they said  
  
Fox came back with a water and took a seat  
  
"So you weren't to talk to me?" fox said  
  
"Yeah well I want to have the brotherly conversation" Antonio said  
  
After they were done with instigations they really liked fox even his  
brother ethen saw a new side to him and they all hope that, that is  
the side that stays.  
  
"Well fox we should be going and we will see you tomorrow" hank said  
  
"Sure oh and here is a key to the place give it to Theresa incase I'm  
not here. I have a business meeting tomorrow so if when you come and  
I'm not here you can get in" fox said handing Miguel the key  
  
"Okay well we really should be going it was nice harassing you so it  
will be our pleasure to do it again tomorrow" Luis said  
  
The guys got up and left and headed there separate ways and fox was  
happy because he would see Theresa tomorrow. When the guys left he  
went back to bed.  
  
The next morning when Theresa woke up it was noon so she got up and  
got dressed. She then called all the guys to help move her stuff. Then  
she got in her car as the guys followed her to fox's place when she  
got there he wasn't there.  
  
"Okay how am I supposed to put my stuff away if I can't get in?"  
Theresa said  
  
"Well we were here last night and he gave me the key" Miguel said  
  
"Well hands it over" Theresa said  
  
She took the key then opened the door and walked in then turned to the  
guys  
  
"Wait did you say you saw him last night" Theresa said accusingly  
  
"Yes" Antonio said  
  
"How many of you went" Theresa said  
  
"Seven" Ethan said  
  
"So basically all the guys I know" Theresa said  
  
"Yeah" hank said  
  
"Oh well did he cry?" Theresa said  
  
"No but he did sweat" Miguel said  
  
"Good enough" Theresa said  
  
"Okay let's get my stuff put up" Theresa said  
  
So they helped Theresa put her stuff up and then they left it was  
midnight and Theresa was trying to wait up for fox because she would  
be gone in the morning  
For four days with the girls in Hawaii. But at one o'clock when he  
didn't come home she went to bed.  
  
'Maybe fox is the one'  
  
Fox's point of view  
  
Fox was at crane industries leaving his office and walked to his car.  
On the way home.  
  
'Theresa could be the one'  
  
Fox pulled into his drive way and walked into his pent house then went  
into Theresa's room to check on her. She was fast asleep. Fox walked  
into his room and got dressed for bed. Once in his bed he kept  
thinking of Theresa.  
  
'I know she is the one'  
  
Fox thought before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep them coming 


	8. Friends

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
-Friends-  
  
The next morning when Theresa woke up got dressed and put her luggage  
by the door and went to write a letter for fox. As she finished the  
letter the door bell rung and she went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey resa" three ladies said  
  
"Hey girls let me put this letter on his door then we can go" Theresa  
said  
  
"Alright" Gwen said  
  
"So how are things working out?" Whitney said  
  
"I haven't had time to get to know him but okay I guess" Theresa said  
  
"Well are you ready for bathing suits, hot guys, and the ocean?"  
charity said  
  
Theresa put the letter on his door and turned to her friends they  
looked at each other.  
  
"Hell yeah"all four girls said then giggled  
  
"All right ladies lets go" Gwen said  
  
They picked up Theresa's bag giggling as they left  
  
As soon as the door closed  
  
Fox's p.o.v  
  
He heard giggling then the door closed he opened the door and saw a  
note taped to it. He walked over to the couch sat down and read the  
note.  
  
Dear fox  
  
I waited up for you but you never came home so I went to bed when you  
wake up I will be gone to Hawaii four days or longer depending on the  
girls. So I will see you when I see you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Theresa Marie Lopez Fitzgerald  
  
Theresa's point of view  
  
It was their fourth day in Hawaii.  
  
"I don't want to go let's stay a little longer" Whitney said  
  
"Fine with me" Gwen said  
  
"I have to agree I not ready to go home" charity said  
  
"Me either" Theresa said  
  
It was four weeks later  
  
"Okay ladies we only have one week left because are men miss us so  
let's enjoy it" charity said  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Whitney said  
  
"Well I have a list hold on" charity said as she went and found it  
  
"Okay here is your one week diary we write every thing we did in it  
our last week here" charity said passing them out to her friends  
  
"Okay open your book and on the first page you will see a things to do  
list" charity said  
  
On the first page:  
  
1 gets a tattoo  
  
2 go clubbing  
  
3 get really drunk  
  
4 meet up and mess with guys head get him undressed then take his  
close  
  
5 swim with dolphins  
  
6 have a girl's day  
  
7 have a girl's night  
  
8 and last but not least share your book with each other and burn it  
  
"Okay that seems like fun" Whitney said  
  
"When do we start?" Theresa said  
  
"Today" Gwen said  
  
"Lets get number one out of the way" charity said  
  
They went to a tattoo shop and got a tattoo of friends forever in  
Chinese on there hip bone. Then around midnight they went back to  
their rooms.  
  
Day two:  
  
"What are we doing today" charity said  
  
"Clubbing, drinking, and swimming with dolphins" Theresa said  
  
"Alright swimming first" Whitney said  
  
"Alright let's get dressed" Gwen said  
  
they went to their rooms got dressed in a bathing suit and went to the  
aquarium and they swimmer with the dolphins for hours then they went  
back to their room and got dressed for the night and went to the grind  
the hottest club in Hawaii. They danced with any guy who asked then  
they danced with each other. At three o'clock they went back to their  
room. And they went to bed.  
  
Day three:  
  
They woke up and met up in the living room.  
  
"What's today's schedule?" charity said  
  
"Today we meet guys get them to strip then take their clothes" Gwen  
said  
  
And went to the beach they saw a group of guys.  
  
"Hey girls see that group of guys?" Theresa said  
  
"Yeah?" charity said  
  
"Well you see that there are only four guys" Gwen said catching on  
  
"There the guys to play with" Whitney said  
  
"Alright" charity said looking around she saw a nine year old girl  
with her mother  
  
"Follow me" charity said  
  
They followed her over to the lady  
  
"Hi my friends and I saw that you were looking like you could use a  
break"  
Charity said  
  
"I sure could but Hailey won't let up today" the lady said  
  
"Well we could take care of her for you today" charity said  
  
"That would be so nice but I don't want to bother you" the lady said  
  
"It's no problem we love kids" Gwen said  
  
"Are you sure?" the lady said  
  
"Yes by the way I'm Theresa these are my friends Whitney (she waves),  
Gwen (she waves), and charity (she says hi)"  
  
"Well I'm Cindy" she said shaking the girl's hands  
  
"Well here are our cell phone numbers and our room numbers" charity  
said handing her a piece of paper with the information  
  
"Okay Hailey these ladies are going to watch you and I will see you  
later today" Cindy said  
  
"Okay mommy" Hailey said  
  
"Be good I love you" Cindy said  
  
"Love ya too" Hailey said  
  
Cindy said a quick thank you and left  
  
"Okay Hailey you see those guys over there?" Theresa said  
  
"Yes" Hailey said  
  
"Well I want you to go over there to where those guys are then we are  
going to come get you k?" Gwen said  
  
"Okay" Hailey said then ran over to where the guys were and the girls  
followed her till they reached her.  
  
"Hailey don't run from us" Gwen said  
  
"Yes we have to watch you" charity said  
  
"This your girl" a guy asked  
  
"No were just watching her today" Theresa said  
  
"Okay" a guy said  
  
"Well do you want to go swimming?" charity asked  
  
"Sure" another guy said  
  
They all went into the water even Hailey but not to deep. They were  
all with a guy.  
  
They were fooling around with their guy. They looked at one another  
then they looked at their guy.  
  
"I'll take my bathing suit off if you take yours off?" they girls told  
the guys  
  
"Okay" the guys said  
  
The girls took their off and the guys took theirs off. They were  
fooling around then the girls swam back to the beach with the guy's  
trunk. The guys were yelling at them. When they walked out of the  
water the guys saw that they all had a bathing suit underneath.  
  
The girls were giggling as they got out.  
  
"That was funny" Hailey said  
  
"Well how about we go back to the hotel and have a girl's night in?"  
Theresa said  
  
"Oh we can do our girls night" Whitney said  
  
They went to a store and bought junk food they then went to a video  
store and bought some movies. They got some mask products and then  
went back to their room. Once in their room the ordered three pizzas  
and the pigged out that night they waited up till one in the morning  
for Cindy but she never came. They were getting ready to go to bed.  
  
"Can I go to bed with you?" Hailey asked Theresa  
  
"Sure" Theresa said taking the girl to her room the other girls went  
to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
Day four:  
  
When Theresa woke up she dashed to the bathroom. When she came out she  
went in the living room and layer on the couch. The girls with Hailey  
walked in.  
  
"guys I don't think I can hang out with you guys today I don't feel  
good, can you guys watch Hailey today I'm going to stay in" Theresa  
said  
  
"Sure" they said saw that she didn't look good so they all got dressed  
and left  
  
Theresa stayed in the room and watches the movies they rented and  
ordered room service, but every time she ate or saw o particular food  
item she would dash to the restroom to vomit. The girls came back at  
ten o'clock and they went to bed Hailey wanted to sleep with Theresa  
but they didn't know if they should let her in. they went and knocked  
on her door.  
  
"Come in" Theresa said  
  
"Can I sleep with you again?" Hailey said  
  
"Sure" Theresa said she went to her bed and they went to sleep  
  
The girls went to their own room and went to sleep also.  
  
Day five:  
  
When Theresa woke up again she knew she couldn't keep this up so she  
decided to go to the doctor.  
  
'Maybe they have a shot I could take or a pill' Theresa thought she  
got dressed and went into the living room to see the girls.  
  
"Can you guys watch Hailey again I have to go to the doctor" Theresa  
said  
  
"Is something wrong?" Whitney asked  
  
"No I just want to get rid of what ever I have I can't take it any  
longer" Theresa said  
  
"Sure" Gwen said  
  
"Okay well I will see you later" Theresa said  
  
Theresa left the hotel and went to the clinic she made an appointment  
with she walked in signed her name and took a seat.  
  
"Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald?" a lady asked  
  
Theresa got up and walked in the doctors office  
  
"Hi Theresa I'm dr. miller" the lady said  
  
"Hi" Theresa said  
  
"So let's take some tests and see what's wrong with you" dr. miller  
said  
  
After taking some tests and waiting an hour the doctor came back.  
  
"Well Theresa it looks like your pregnant" dr. miller said  
  
"WHAT!!" Theresa said  
  
"Well here are your vitamins and please see a doctor when you go home"  
dr. miller said  
  
"Thank you" Theresa said she got up and she returned to the hotel she  
lost her key so went to the clerks desk.  
  
"Hi I need a new key for room 2109" Theresa said  
  
"Oh I've been trying to get in contact with you have a letter" the  
clerk said giving her the key with the letter.  
  
Theresa goes to her room and sits on the couch she opened the letter.  
  
Dear girls  
  
I am very sickly and I will die soon I know it is wrong for me to dump  
this on you  
  
But I cannot take care of my baby. I would love for one of you ladies  
to take care of her for me enclosed is adoption papers with my  
signature who ever decides to take her sign them and turn them in  
before you head back to this address. Please take care of her I as  
soon as everything is final she will receive a box of pictures and  
other things I want her to have. Thank you all of you and I want to  
especially thank who ever take her.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cindy madgles  
  
When she was done with the letter the girls came in. with a sleepy  
Hailey.  
  
"Hey guys Gwen put Hailey to bed in my room then come out here I need  
to talk with you guys" Theresa said  
  
"Okay" Gwen said  
  
She went and put Hailey to bed then came back out and sat down.  
  
"Okay well I have two things to tell you want the bad or the  
surprise?" Theresa said  
  
"The bad and the surprise will cheer us up" charity said  
  
"Well Cindy is dying and she can't take care of Hailey and want one of  
us to take care of her so which one of us is going to do it?" Theresa  
asked  
  
No one said anything  
  
"Okay I guess I will take her" Theresa said  
  
"Are you sure you are it okay with fox?" Whitney said  
  
"Who cares" Theresa said  
  
"And the surprise?" charity said  
  
"Well I'm pregnant" Theresa said  
  
"WHAT!!!!" the girls screamed  
  
"shhh you'll wake Hailey" Theresa said  
  
"Look at you already motherly" Gwen said  
  
"Well who's the father?" charity said  
  
"Fox" Theresa said  
  
"Okay I'm missing something don't you have to have sex for that to  
happen" Whitney said  
  
"Well we did have sex" Theresa said  
  
"Why didn't you tell us" Gwen said  
  
"Because it was a few days before we left for the trip" Theresa said  
  
"Well what you are going to do?" charity said  
  
"I don't know" Theresa said  
  
"Well be here every step of the way" Whitney said  
  
"Okay I am tired and I need sleep so please don't mention this to  
anyone not even your husband or boyfriends okay?" Theresa said  
  
"Alright" the girls said  
  
"well I have to get up early tomorrow I will take Hailey tomorrow so I  
will see you guys tomorrow and don't forget to enjoy it because its  
our last day here" Theresa said  
  
She got up and went to bed along with the other girls.  
  
Day six:  
  
When Theresa got up got dressed then walked over to the bed and looked  
over at Hailey she shook her and she woke up.  
  
"Okay sweaty we have to talk so get up and put some close on that you  
bought" Theresa said  
  
Hailey got up and got dressed and then went into the kitchen where  
Theresa was already waiting.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Hailey said  
  
"Well you see your mom won't be back to get you" Theresa said  
  
Hailey had tears in her eyes "why not?" Hailey said  
  
"Well you see your moms sick and she can't take care of you any more"  
Theresa said holding Hailey  
  
"Where will I live?" Hailey asked  
  
"Well with me and my boyfriend" Theresa said  
  
"Will he like me?" Hailey said  
  
"He will adore you" Theresa said  
  
"Will I see my mom again?" Hailey asked  
  
"Yeah when she says you can come back" Theresa said  
  
"Okay" Hailey said  
  
"Alright now I want to tell you something" Theresa said  
  
"Okay" Hailey said  
  
"When we get back to where I live we have to enroll you in school what  
grade are you in?" Theresa asked  
  
"Second" Hailey said  
  
"Okay come on we have to go to this place" Theresa said  
  
They got up and went to the child services department where Theresa  
turned in the paper work. Then they went back to the hotel and saw the  
girls waiting for them.  
  
"So how are you today Hailey" Gwen asked  
  
"Okay" she said then turned to Theresa  
  
"Can I call them my aunts?" Hailey asked  
  
"I don't know ask them" Theresa said  
  
She looked to the ground and played wither fingers.  
  
"Can I call you my aunts?" Hailey asked looking up at them  
  
"Of course you can sweet" charity said  
  
She smiled then went into there's room to watch TV.  
  
"What a day" Theresa said crashing on the couch  
  
"We should go to sleep" charity said  
  
They nodded then went to bed. They woke up at six packed their stuff  
then all five of them went to the air port and boarded their plane  
when the plane landed all four of them cell phone went off.  
  
Intercut: Theresa and fox  
  
T: hello  
  
F: hey you're at the airport now right?  
  
T: yeah  
  
F: well come home I have a surprise for you  
  
T: Okay I will be there in two hours me and the girls have to do  
something with the girls.  
  
F: okay see ya bye  
  
T: bye  
  
Theresa hangs up the phone  
  
Intercept charity and Miguel  
  
C: hello  
  
M: hi Hon I have a surprise for you come home  
  
C: okay but it will be in a couple of hours I have to do something  
with the girls  
  
M: okay well I will see you later  
  
Charity hangs up the phone  
  
C: alright bye  
  
M: bye  
  
Charity hangs up the phone  
  
Intercept Whitney and Chad  
  
W: hello  
  
C: hey babe comes straight home  
  
W: I can't I have to do some thing with the girls but I should be home  
at one o'clock  
  
C: alright well I will see ya later  
  
W: okay bye  
  
Whitney hangs up her phone  
  
Intercept Gwen and Ethan  
  
G: hello  
  
E: hey sweetie what time are you coming home?  
  
G: in a few hours  
  
E: okay well I will see you when you get home  
  
G: why do you sound excited?  
  
E: I have no clue what your talking about see you later bye  
  
G: bye  
  
Gwen hangs up her phone  
  
They turn to one another gives each other a knowing look.  
  
"Their up to something" they say together  
  
"Do I get to meet fox today?" Hailey said  
  
They all turned to her smiling.  
  
"No not today but you will me my mom and dad" Theresa said  
  
"Can I call them grandma and grandpa?" Hailey said  
  
"You will have to ask them" Theresa said as they walked out side  
  
"okay I will see you guys later bye" Theresa said as she and Hailey  
got in the car they drove to a place Theresa bought when she turned 18  
she called Phyllis who she has kept in contact with.  
  
Intercept Theresa and Phyllis  
  
P: hello  
  
T: hey can you meet me at my place?  
  
P: sure  
  
T: thanks see you soon and bring stuff for a week  
  
P: is that how long you're going to need me?  
  
T: yeah  
  
P: okay see you in a little bit  
  
T: okay bye  
  
P: bbye  
  
Thirty minutes later Phyllis arrives  
  
"Okay what did you want me for?" Phyllis said  
  
"Well I would like you to meet my daughter Hailey" Theresa said  
  
The little girl comes from behind her  
  
"Hi" Hailey said  
  
"Hello" Phyllis said  
  
"Can I play in my room?" hailey said  
  
"Sure" Theresa said  
  
Hailey goes to her room and close the door  
  
"Well how did you get a daughter?" Phyllis said  
  
Theresa sat down and told her the story.  
  
"Wow" Phyllis said  
  
"Yeah" Theresa said  
  
"Well what do you need me to do?" Phyllis's said  
  
"Well I need you to watch her till I tell everyone" Theresa said  
  
"Alright" Phyllis said  
  
"Thank you" Theresa said  
  
"No problem" Phyllis said  
  
"Hailey come in here please" Theresa called  
  
"Am I in trouble?" hailey said  
  
"No your not we need to talk" Theresa said  
  
"Okay Phyllis here is going to watch you for a week" Theresa said  
  
"Why please don't leave me" hailey said running over to her hugging  
her  
  
"Sweetie listens to me" Theresa said lifting her head to look at her  
  
"I have to take care of some business then you can come and live with  
me okay?" Theresa said holding the girl as she calmed down  
  
"Okay" hailey said  
  
Phyllis was watching the exchange between the two.  
  
"okay Phyllis do not take her out I don't want anyone to know so keep  
her inside and I will be back later tonight" Theresa said  
  
"Okay can I call you mom?" hailey asked  
  
"Sure and next week you start school" Theresa said  
  
"I can't wait I like school" hailey said  
  
"Okay ladies I will see you later" Theresa said  
  
She walked over to the table and picked up her purse and left. And  
headed to fox's and hers place.  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep them coming  
  
Next chapter  
  
*Theresa and the girls are having trouble keeping the secrets they  
know 


	9. Secrets

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
-Secrets-  
  
The day they got back from Hawaii  
  
Theresa's point of view:  
  
When Theresa walked in she saw fox was sitting at the table waiting on  
her.  
  
"Hey" Theresa said  
  
"Hey" fox said  
  
"We should talk" fox said  
  
"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Theresa said  
  
"Well about the night it really meant something to me" fox said  
  
"Yeah me to" Theresa said  
  
"So what are we?" fox said  
  
"I'd say were going out" Theresa said  
  
"I like it" fox said then walked over to her and started kissing her  
the kiss grew more passionate then they moved from the kitchen to the  
living room they couldn't go any further they discarded their close.  
  
Fox pulled off her Dark red panties roughly, kissing the small patch of hair.  
  
They couldn't wait, which was why they lay stripped naked in the middle of the living room floor, which was why fox's head was now plunging between Joey's thighs, and his fingers groped, massaged, caressed her ass fervently.  
  
"fooooxxxxx!" Theresa cried out as he worked his tongue expertly. "Oh God! Yes, right there! Mmm, fooxxx!" Theresa's fingers threaded through his hair, urging him on.  
  
Fox lapped at her core, needing to pleasure her. He found her clit, and flicked his tongue again and again. Her hands clutched at his hair, and soon she was convulsing against his face in the throes of a powerful orgasm. Fox rode it out with her, caressing the backs of her thighs gently. She mindlessly rode the sensual contractions within her until they died down to small waves of feeling.  
  
Fox lifted his head, and watched her. Her head was tilted back. Her body was slick and covered in a thin line of glistening sweat. "We've only just begun, my Theresa." He crawled on top of her, and fastening his teeth to her hard nipple, darting his tongue out, and swirling around it.  
  
Theresa could feel his hardness against her thigh, but she felt too pampered to move. She was in heaven, and was so happy she had the wherewithal to call her office and tell her she'd finish up her article at home that evening in the cab back.  
  
"I want you so bad, resa." His voice was rough with desire. "Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I always want you?" His hand was now simply stroking the side of her body, from the base of her thigh, over her hips and along her stomach. He stopped at her left breast and tweaked her nipple.  
  
"Oh, fox... God... I could come again."  
  
"Baby, I love to watch you come. It's almost as good as the real thing."  
  
Theresa snaked her tongue out of her mouth and began some teasing of her own, whipping her pink weapon around and around his male nipple, making the love of her life moan with open need. She touched him lightly with her fingers, trailing them down his strong chest and rippled stomach. Then she wrapped her and around his cock.  
  
"Resa...Oh, God." He began rocking with her touch, wanting her to stop so he could plunge deep inside of her hot core.  
  
Theresa seemed to be reading his mind, as she lifted herself up, gently urging him over on to his back, and position herself over his straining stiff erection.  
  
"Resa, baby..."  
  
"Hmm?" she teased, circling her hips as she nestled herself against the tip of his cock. She reached down and teased her clit, biting her lip, knowing the sight of her actions would drive fox crazier.  
  
"You're killing me, resa," he gruffed hotly.  
  
"Mmm, fox. That means it's going to be that much better."  
  
"Not if I come all over your tits it's not."  
  
"You're so impatient," she said, her eyes hooded with desire as she slowly slid over him.  
  
"Fuck!" She was so hot and wet and tight. "Resa, don't move for a second, okay? I just have to..." He licked his lips and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down a bit. She felt way too amazing today, more amazing that usual, and that had to be some kind of sexual record for man kind because Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald always felt good.  
  
Fox reached up to stroke Theresa's face, giving a simple nod to continue. theresa began moving over him. Fox thrust himself up, deep inside of her, then down. His heart was beating in his ears.  
  
Resa's body was on fire, as she rolled her hips, and then pumped them, up and down. Heaven could not be better than the way she felt with fox buried inside her, rocking against her, their bodies dancing and shivering, twisting and sweating. They thrust against each other. Their bodies, slapping together obscenely. Theresa bent her body over, and pressed her tongue into his mouth, then let it travel over his neck. Fox held her to him, and Theresa rested her head in the crook of his neck. Their bodies continued to rock together, slow, then fast, gentle the rough. And then they were fucking like they would never fuck again. It was sex. It was making love. It was fucking. It was Theresa and fox, the way they were meant to be... together.  
  
Theresa lifted her hips and moved off of fox. "Aww, resa! Where the hell are you goin', baby?"  
  
Theresa got onto all fours and said, "Take me from behind, fox. I want you as deep inside of me as you can get." She looked over her shoulder at him; her eyes were black with need.  
  
Fox grunted roughly as he took hold of her hips, and buried himself to the hilt. "Like that, baby? Is that how you want it?"  
  
"God, yes, fox! Fuck me! Please!"  
  
He pumped inside of her, grunting interchanging, "resa's" and "I love yous".  
  
Her body quaked and she screamed out as she came hard, feeling her body clench around him.  
  
He fell against her, emptying himself inside of her, with one hand on her back, the other on the floor beside them.  
  
When they finally came down, fox lay down on the floor and pulled Joey on top of him. "God, that was amazing, more than amazing. That was..."  
  
"I know, fox."  
  
Fox fastened his lips on hers, expressing to her what words could not with the gentle movements of his mouth. He pulled back a little breathless, and planted a kiss on her chin. Then they fell asleep in each other arms.  
  
Charity's point of view:  
  
When charity went home Miguel was there waiting for her they went  
dancing watched a movie at home. Once inside I pull his mouth back to  
mine and slide my tongue inside his mouth as they fight for dominance.  
He always wins. He pulls away and kisses my chin as his hands move  
around my back and cup my ass, pulling me against him as the wet tip  
of his erection brushes against my stomach. I close my eyes as he  
begins sucking at the junction where my neck meets my shoulder.  
  
He lowers himself to the ground and pulls on my hips and I follow him.  
He crawls towards me as if I am his weak prey and he is the mighty  
predator, ready to pounce at any moment. I love the look in his eyes.  
Its lust; black aching desire. You know how the ocean gets dark before  
the storm; his eyes have matched the color and the intensity.  
  
I can feel the dirt beneath my body as he leans me back. He licks my  
lips and I open my mouth to accept his tongue. I haven't ached like  
this in a while. He's the only one I ever remember feeling this for.  
He's the only one I've ever let get this close. And if I have my  
choice, he would be the last one. I'm not all that experienced with  
sex, but I know what makes me feel good, and everything Miguel does  
hits the nail on the proverbial head. He knows how to make me moan,  
how to make me shiver, and how to make me scream.  
  
Maybe all guys know how to do this stuff, but I believe that it should  
be with a person who means a lot to you, and Miguel does. He settles  
between my legs and lifts one of them in the air. He starts slowly  
kissing the top of my foot and moves over my ankle, slowly down my  
calf muscle, around to my shin, my knee, behind my knee, over my inner  
thigh and...I'm going to kill that tease. He lifts the other leg in the  
air, giving it the same attention, lightly moving his thumb over the  
soft skin at the back of my knee. When he reaches my sex, he places  
soft kisses above the downy hairs, "What do you want char?"  
  
I bite my lip as his hands move up my stomach and play with my tight  
nipples. "Please..." I sigh. I can't form another sentence. That one was  
hard enough. He seems to sense this and my body arches towards his as  
an instinct when his tongue slowly moves along my passage up to my  
engorged clit. I grab at the dirt, trying to find something to hold on  
to besides him. I refuse to push him and make him quicken his  
movements. The feeling is too fucking good and I want it to last for  
as long as possible. He's drawing lazy circles around my inflamed clit  
and I can't suppress the scream that rips through my body.  
  
My hands finally find somewhere to rest in his hair. I'm not guiding  
him, or anything like that, but I just need something to cling to.  
When I feel a finger enter me, I groan, I need more. I need him. I  
need all of him pulsing inside of me. He slips in another finger, but  
he knows it's not what I need. I feel him speed his movements up, and  
has forgone licking around my clit, but is sucking with all that is in  
him. Thank you God for Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald When he slips in a  
third finger I feel my orgasm overtake me. It's out of control, and  
the best feeling in the world. My thighs have trapped him in place and  
I never want to let him go. He removes my thighs from his shoulders  
and moves up my body, dropping kisses on my stomach, and then moving  
up slowly, his face only inches from my skin. I shiver as his breath  
blows across my body. He flicks his tongue out, slowly wetting my  
nipple, and retracts. His eyes meet mine and I am suddenly very aware  
of his hard length pressing against me.  
  
I open up to him as his mouth crushes mine. He pulls me against him,  
and I feel him rub against my wetness. I pull away from his mouth and  
gasp for air as I feel him poised at my entrance He enters me slowly,  
then pulls almost all the way out and slams into me again. His mouth  
finds mine again as our tongues fight in the way they always do when  
we kiss. My body wraps around his as he sits back on his knees and  
brings me into a sitting position. He cups my ass with both hands as I  
ride him slowly. His mouth teases one of my nipples, and I begin to  
ride him harder. I wrap my arms around his neck, and feel everything  
inside of me straining for my next orgasm.  
  
His lips move up to the hollow of my throat and begin sucking gently.  
"Oh...God...yes! Harder!" I scream as his hips begin bucking against mine.  
It's nearly too much to take, and when he brings one hand around to  
tease my clit, I lean back releasing his shoulders as mine rub against  
the ground, my orgasm seizing me. He moves forward, placing a hand on  
either side of me and thrusts into me hard. I can't stop shaking as he  
continues to move inside of me. I can see him straining to get there,  
and I drag my nails down his back, and dig my nails into his ass as he  
comes. That always seems to work.  
  
He moves to prop himself up on his elbows and kisses me softly. He  
smirks at me, "That better than nice?"  
  
I shrug, "It was okay."  
  
He looks at me incredulously, "You're kidding right?"  
  
I bite my bottom lip to suppress the smile that is coming to my face,  
"Well, maybe it was...fan-fucking-tastic. How does that sound?"  
  
He smiles, "About right." And they get in bed and go to sleep.  
  
Gwen's point of view:  
  
when she got home there was a note for her to were the out fit in  
their bedroom she put it on then there was another note that told her  
to go out side and when she did there was a limo with ethen standing  
at the door they went to dinner then to a spa where she was treated  
for the day then that night they went to their hotel room. It's almost  
ceremonious the way he undresses me. Slowly unbuttoning my shirt and  
kissing each section of skin as it becomes exposed. Gently easing my  
jeans down over my hips and then helping me step out of them. Tracing  
the lines and curves of my bra before unfastening it and slipping it  
off my shoulders and down my arms. He stops briefly to pull off his  
own shirt and jeans before coming back to me and trailing kisses along  
my neck and chest.  
  
"So beautiful," he murmurs, dropping his head down and taking my erect  
nipple into his mouth. He closes his eyes, suckling it as I run my  
fingers through his hair.  
  
It's a unique experience. Our bodies already know each other so well.  
We've already spent years exploring and experimenting, but still it  
all feels new. His touch is both foreign and familiar to me. When he  
finally leads me to the bed and lays me down it feels like the first  
time all over again...the same feelings, and fears, and excitement...  
  
He slides my panties off and his fingers slip between my legs,  
circling my swollen clit and tangling in my hair. He's kissing that  
place on my neck, just below my ear, that's unbearably pleasurable and  
I'm murmuring his name like a mantra in my head, or maybe it's out  
loud...I can't tell anymore.  
  
He finally pulls back, easing out of his boxers and I immediately  
reach out, wrapping my hand around his erection. I stroke it lightly,  
teasingly as I watch a look of torture cross his face.  
  
"Oh, Gwen," he whispers and just the sound of his voice causes me to  
shiver.  
  
I pull him down onto me and feel his cock slide against my wetness. I  
can't wait any longer; I'm overwhelmed with the need to feel him  
inside me. I gently guide him to my entrance and dig my nails into his  
back as he enters me. I'm already so close.  
  
I lose myself in him completely. I can't tell where I end and he  
begins as we move together. I have no control; sounds escape my lips  
that I haven't heard in years...I no longer recognize myself. We  
finally climax together in a mind altering explosion and then collapse  
limply into each other's arms, becoming a tangle of body parts. It  
takes a few moments for my breath to return and even longer for my  
head to clear enough to think straight.  
  
"Are you still with me Gwen?" he finally asks, smiling slightly at the  
dazed expression on my face.  
  
I nod my head, it's the best I can do.  
  
He kisses my chin, my neck, my chest...moving downwards. I'm fading in  
and out of some sort of sexual haze. My mind's twirling and my body's  
tingling.  
  
"Blink your eyes once if you're conscious," Ethan says, looking up at  
me with both amusement and concern. His mouth's hovering over my  
navel, paused in-between kisses as he waits for my response.  
  
Laughingly I blink my eyes and pull him back up beside me. "I'm  
conscious but only barely..."  
  
He pulls me tightly against him, my back pressed against his chest as  
he cradles me in his arms. I tilt my head to the side and he leans  
down, kissing me gently on the lips. The taste of his mouth, the smell  
of his skin, and the feel of his body are so amazing, it's almost as  
if my senses have suddenly been heightened. This is what I've always  
remembered it being like with him but after all this time I had  
finally convinced myself that it was only my memories playing tricks  
with me.  
  
"It's okay, you can close your eyes," he tells me, stroking my arm as  
I fight the overwhelming urge to sleep. But I can't and I fall asleep  
in his arms.  
  
Whitney's point of view:  
  
When Whitney arrived home Chad was in the kitchen cooking her  
something to eat they had a nice private dinner then went to the beach  
to look at the stars  
  
Whitney reached up to remove the hat off of him head, revealing a head  
full of brown locks. She ran her hands through his hair, as he bent to  
kiss her neck. She felt the soft stubble on his cheek, rub against her  
sensitive neck and shuddered at the feeling. It was almost more than  
she could handle.  
  
She found the buttons on his shirt and undid them one by one, ready to  
run her hands over his muscular chest. As it fell to the floor, she  
ran her hands down his strong back, feeling the muscles under her  
hands tighten.  
  
He slid his hand under her shirt, removing it slowly as he took in the  
sight of her body. The lacy bra that was covering her accented the  
swell of her breasts, making his breath catch in his throat. She was  
beautiful, and she was there with him.  
  
She released his belt, tugging his jeans over his hips sliding them to  
the floor. Her hands slid his boxers down directly after them, freeing  
him from his confines. Her hand closed around him, stroking the aching  
hardness with a loving touch. His head lulled back, as a breathy moan  
escaped from his throat.  
  
His shaky hands undid her bra, exposing her breasts to him for the  
first time. His lips attached themselves to her taut nipple, sucking  
ever so slightly, making her yearn for more contact.  
  
As the rest of their clothes fell to the ground, he gently laid her  
onto the center of the bed. She pulled him to her, anxious to feel him  
inside of her. Ever so gently he slid inside, moving quicker with  
every stroke. He loved the feel of her around him, making it hard to  
hold on. He slid his hand between them, making her tumble over the  
edge before he allowed himself to do the same thing. Buried deep  
inside of her he came, feeling a release sweeter than he had ever felt  
before. This was where he belonged. He just knew it.  
  
He slowly slid out of her, bringing her into his arms. Kissing her  
forehead, wanting the moment to never end. They got dressed and then  
went home and went to bed.  
  
A few days later:  
  
It's been four days and the girls were having a hard time keeping this  
secrets they didn't know how much longer they could take it. So they  
decided to meet at the book café. They took a seat at the café.  
  
"Theresa you have to tell him I can't keep this up Ethan knows  
something's up" Gwen said  
  
"Yeah Theresa Miguel keeps asking me what happened in Hawaii I'm going  
to crack soon" charity said  
  
"I plan on telling him tomorrow" Theresa said  
  
"Good because I don't know how much longer I can last before I crack"  
Whitney said  
  
"Alright well I have to go it's almost 10pm I should be going" Theresa  
said  
  
"So have you made an appointment at the doctors" Gwen said  
  
"Yeah" Theresa said she got up and headed home she went straight to  
her room and lay on her bed and went to sleep thinking about how fox  
will react to her news.  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep them coming  
  
Next chapter  
  
*Theresa and the girls are having trouble keeping the secrets they  
know 


	10. Surprises

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
-Surprises-  
  
Two days later:  
  
Over the pass couple of days she was learning a lot about fox his  
childhood, boarding school, and his player days. And she knew that it  
was a matter of time before her secrets are out.  
  
Theresa knew she had to tell him soon because she promised Hailey she  
could come home in two days so time was running out. After them having  
sex and starting a relationship she didn't want to put too much on him  
all in a day so she was just going to tell him about Hailey.  
  
She walked in the living room she knew he had to go to work so she  
was going to tell him before he goes to work so he could think about  
it while at work. She sat down on the couch and looked at him.  
  
"Hey fox" Theresa said  
  
"Hey resa" fox said  
  
"I think we should talk" Theresa said  
  
"Well I have two hours before I have to be at work so how about we go  
to bed and get to know each other "fox said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Fox picked Theresa up and carried her to bed they were kissing  
passionately until Theresa pulled away fox grunted but pulled away  
also.  
  
"What's up?" fox said  
  
"We really need to talk" Theresa said  
  
"Okay what about?" Fox said  
  
"Well a lot has happened while I was in Hawaii" Theresa said  
  
"Okay" fox said sitting up getting serious  
  
"Well we met this lady who we volunteered to watch her daughter for  
her" Theresa said getting nervous  
  
"Alright?" fox said  
  
"well we watched her for three days but her mom never came back but  
then on the fourth day we received a letter saying that Hailey that's  
the little girls name mother was sickly and she wanted one of us to  
adopt her and no one said anything so I said I would so I put your  
name down as the father and me the mother" Theresa said all in one  
breath  
  
"Okay let me get this right you adopted a little girl" fox said  
  
"Yeah so are you okay with this" Theresa said  
  
"Well I'm not ready to be a father but I guess I can handle it" fox  
said  
  
Theresa's thoughts  
  
'He doesn't want to be a father'  
  
'Now what is going to do the father of my baby doesn't want a child  
great'  
  
"Well where is she?" fox said  
  
"Who?" Theresa said  
  
"Hailey that is her name right?" fox said  
  
"Yes it is and she's at my apartment with Phyllis" Theresa said  
  
"Okay well let's get dressed so I can meet this little girl" fox said  
  
They went and got dressed then headed to Theresa's place and as soon  
as she walked into the door she was given a bear hug.  
  
"Hey Hailey are you happy about Monday?" Theresa said hugging her back  
  
"Yes you are going to drop me off and pick me up right?" Hailey said  
  
"I don't know about the pick up be I will drop you off" Theresa said  
  
"Okay but can we have a girl's night and can my aunties come?" Hailey  
said  
  
"Sure how about tomorrow night" Theresa said  
  
Fox cleared his throat  
  
"Oh fox I'm sorry" Theresa said  
  
She pulled Hailey from behind her  
  
"Hailey I would like for you to meet my boyfriend fox" Theresa said  
  
"Hello" she said shyly  
  
"Hi miss Hailey so I hear there's a carnival in town today do you want  
to go?" fox said  
  
Hailey looked at Theresa who nodded her head then turn back to fox.  
  
"Sure I think it would be a good idea" Theresa said  
  
"Okay then should we be on our way?" fox said  
  
The girls looked at each other then to fox  
  
"Yes we should" Hailey said  
  
Fox and Theresa laughed and went to the carnival they were having fun  
but Theresa was getting tired and fox saw it.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" fox asked the ladies  
  
"One more ride just you and me" Hailey said to fox  
  
"Alright" fox said then turned to Theresa  
  
"Go on I'll watch the stuff animals" Theresa said  
  
As soon as they left she dashed to the bathroom then went back to wait  
for fox and Hailey  
  
'Man much longer can I hide this from people?'  
  
Fox and Hailey:  
  
They were on a slope ride  
  
"Fox can I ask you a question?" Hailey said  
  
"Sure" fox said  
  
"Well you see I never really had a father so I was wondering I could  
call you my dad?" Hailey said  
  
Fox didn't say anything for a long time  
  
"It's okay I mean I have my mom and aunts that's good enough" Hailey  
said  
  
"And who is you mom and aunts?" fox said  
  
"Well my mom is Cindy and Theresa then there is my Aunt Whitney,  
charity, and Gwen" Hailey said  
  
The ride came to a stop and the got off they were walking till fox  
stopped her and bent down to eye level.  
  
"I would be honored if you called me dad" fox said  
  
"Really?" Hailey said  
  
"Really" fox said smiling they walked back over to Theresa  
  
"Okay Hailey you get one more ride before we go" Theresa said  
  
Fox looked at her and understood what she was doing.  
  
Okay she went and got in line for a rollercoaster  
  
"So fox what do you want to do?" Theresa said  
  
"I don't know what do you want to do?" fox said  
  
"Well we can move her in tomorrow?" Theresa said  
  
"Okay and were will you sleep my dear?" fox said  
  
"Well with you of course" Theresa said  
  
"Alright" fox said  
  
"Tomorrow you will move all my stuff in your room tomorrow along with  
moving Hailey's stuff from my place to my old bedroom" Theresa said  
  
"Alright I think I can handle it I will call the guys in the morning"  
fox said  
  
Hailey came running back to them.  
  
"Okay we can go now" Hailey said  
  
They walked to the car and dropped Hailey off at Theresa's place then  
they went home Theresa went to her own room and went to bed as fox  
went to his and went to bed also.  
  
The next day:  
  
Theresa got up and got dressed she called the girls and they all  
agreed they need a girls night in. Theresa got up and went into fox's  
room to find him sleeping she walked over to his side of the bed and  
then pushed him off the bed he hit the floor with a thud. Theresa  
started laughing hysterically. Fox groaned then got up.  
  
"And what may I ask is soo funny?" fox said  
  
"Get dressed the guys will be here soon to help you move the stuff"  
Theresa said as the door bell rung  
  
"I guess there hear" fox said  
  
"Yep come out when you're dressed" Theresa said  
  
Theresa left with the girls before fox was dressed and they went to  
her apartment where Hailey was. And the guys moved Theresa stuff into  
fox's room then went to Theresa's place to get Hailey's stuff and they  
took it back to fox's place and set it up. When the guys left the  
girls were watching movies then when that ended they were naming  
things to do next.  
  
"How about we read stuff from our diary" hailiey said (they gave her  
one when they met her)  
  
"Sure" Theresa said  
  
"Okay we will name four highlights in the diaries" charity said  
  
"Okay" the girls said  
  
"Before we start I have something to say" charity said  
  
"Me to" Gwen said  
  
"Me three" Whitney said  
  
"Okay what is it" Theresa said  
  
The three girls looked at each other  
  
"Were pregnant" they said together  
  
"Really?" Theresa said  
  
They nodded their head  
  
"Oh this is great well be pregnant together" Theresa said  
  
"We have to write this in our book before we lock it up" Theresa said  
  
And they did just that even Hailey who would have cousins and a sister  
or brother. Hailey was happy that they told her their secret.  
  
"Okay who is going to keep the box?" charity said  
  
"Can I please?" Hailey said giving the puppy eyes  
  
"Sure but you have to hide it from everyone but us okay?" Whitney said  
  
"Okay" hailiye said  
  
They put their journal in the trunk and then looked it with the key  
and gave it to Hailey. Then they went to bed. The next morning they  
got dressed and were sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"So hailey how do you want you room?" Theresa said  
  
"I want it like this picture" hailey said handing her the picture  
  
"Okay how about we go to the mall today?" Whitney said  
  
"Sure" Gwen said  
  
"Well meet up at the entrance to the mall?" charity said  
  
"Sounds good to me" Theresa said  
  
The got dressed then went their separate ways. Theresa and hailey went  
back to fox's place well really their place when they got their it was  
nothing but boxes in Hailey room.  
  
"Fox!!" Theresa screamed  
  
Fox ran in the room  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is her room with boxes?" Theresa asked nicely  
  
"We were going to get to that but a game was on so we stopped there  
and watched the game" fox said  
  
"Hailey hand me your picture" Theresa said  
  
Hailey handed it over to Theresa the went to put the trunk in her room  
and set the key on the dresser. And went back out.  
  
"Here is a picture of how she wants her room to look and I want her  
stuff out of the boxes when we get back she better be able to sleep in  
the room" Theresa said  
  
With that said Theresa and Hailey left  
  
Theresa's point of view:  
  
Theresa and the girls spent a grip of money and then went to a café.  
Then they headed home. To see their guys  
  
Fox's point view:  
  
As soon as Theresa left the guys went to watch TV while I got dressed  
when I came out they were still watching TV. Chad turned around.  
  
"So you guys ready to work on little girl's room" Chad said  
  
"Yeah" fox said  
  
"Well let's go" Luis said  
  
They all got up and made her room just like hers and they were all  
done.  
  
"Well we just have to do this chest then were done" fox said  
  
"Do we have to?" Miguel said  
  
"Yeah because Theresa will have my head" fox said  
  
Hank tried to open it.  
  
"It's locked" hank said  
  
"Well use this key" ethen said  
  
He gave the key to hank and when he opened it their were journals  
inside with names on them.  
  
"Maybe we should lock them up" Reese said  
  
"Well I see two with names on them Gwen and charity so do we really  
want to close it?" fox said  
  
Ethan and Miguel grabbed the books and then they flipped the other  
books over to see Theresa, Hailey, and Whitney on the cover of the  
book fox and Chad grabbed the books.  
  
"Should we read it?" Ethan said  
  
"Sure we should" Luis said wanting to know what's up with Theresa  
  
"Well let's read them out loud" Chad said  
  
"I agree" Miguel said  
  
"I'll go first Ethan said  
  
"Mine has writing on the side" ethen said  
  
"Me to" Chad said  
  
"Me to" Miguel and fox said  
  
"Do you want me to read those?" Ethan said  
  
"Yes" Luis said  
  
Eathen/gwen:  
  
"things to do while here 1 gets a tattoo, 2 go clubbing, 3 get really  
drunk, 4 meet up and mess with guys head get him undressed then take  
his close, 5 swim with dolphins, 6 have a girl's day, 7 have a girl's  
night" Ethan said  
  
"I wonder if they really did that" hank said  
  
Day one:  
  
To day we went and got a tattoo saying friends forever.  
  
Day two:  
  
To day we went swimming with dolphins which was so cool then we had  
this little number to match and went clubbing I think that is the  
first time I got soo drunk I will have a major headache In the  
morning.  
  
Day three:  
  
To day I took a pregnancy test and I came out positive I'm not going  
to tell the girls till we get home. Today we tricked some guys into  
taking their trunks off in the water man let me say wear two bathing  
suits because they thought we were going to do it to you should have  
saw their face. The bad thing was we used a little girl named Hailey  
to meet the guys.  
  
Day six  
  
We found out that Hailey's mom is dying and Theresa took custody of  
her.  
  
Miguel picked up his book and read it  
  
Miguel/charity  
  
Day one:  
  
Today we went and got a tattoo so not me but what the heck it says  
friends forever.  
  
Day two:  
  
To day we swan with dolphins they are the cutest but man that night we  
had on this sexy number me and the girls danced with so many guys it  
was fun leading them on.  
  
Day three:  
  
We tricked these guys into getting naked in the ocean it was priceless  
their faces and we met Hailey she is so adorable I know in a few  
months me and Miguel will have our own kid. I found out the day before  
the trip.  
  
Day four:  
  
Today I took a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant  
  
Day six:  
  
I feel so bad for Hailey because her mom is dying but she will have  
someone just as good Theresa who adores the little girl.  
  
Chad picked up his boo and read it  
  
Chad Whitney  
  
Day one:  
  
Today we got talked into getting a tattoo by Theresa it means friends  
forever in Chinese. When we got to our rooms I told the girls I would  
meet them later and took a pregnancy test which came out positive.  
  
Day two:  
  
Man we looked hot I danced with so many guys we did some hard core  
flirting man it was fun. And we went swimming with dolphins.  
  
Day three:  
  
Today we went to the beach where we met four guys we got them to strip  
down to nothing in the ocean then we left them there with no clothes  
which was so funny because we left fully clothed.  
  
Day six:  
  
Today we found out that Hailey's mom is going to die which is a sad  
thing because all girls need a mother. But Theresa said she would take  
her which is something that she would do.  
  
Fox picked up his book and read it  
  
Fox/Theresa  
  
Day one:  
  
Today was a wild day we got tattoos that says friends forever  
  
Day two:  
  
Today I we went swimming with dolphins I always wanted to. Then later  
tonight we went clubbing I must be really drunk because I think we did  
a little number at the club that got the guys wanting more man I would  
never do something like that.  
  
Day three:  
  
We went to the beach and tricked some guys into taking their clothes  
off man men are pigs all you have to do is show a little skin and  
you're all done.  
  
Day five:  
  
Today I found out that I'm pregnant. I wonder what fox would say when  
he finds out but I mean if he doesn't want kids then ill raise it  
myself.  
  
Day six:  
  
Today I found out about Hailey's mom and she asked one of us to take  
care of her daughter. I couldn't say no since I'm about to have a baby  
I mean she's asking for help and hailey is a nice young lady that I  
would love to be apart of my family. So I told the girls that I would  
be happy to have her and I am.  
  
As soon as fox was done reading his they were all quite till they  
heard the front door close and the girls giggling. They threw the  
books in the trunks and left the room.  
  
"Hey guys" Chad said  
  
"Hey sweetie" Whitney said kissing him  
  
"Can I check out my room?" Hailey said excited  
  
"Sure" fox said  
  
The guys sat down while the girls went into her room. Then Theresa saw  
the chest it was opened.  
  
"Hailey sweetie did you leave the chest opened?" Theresa said  
  
"No I looked it then put the key on the dresser right here" Hailey  
said walking over to the dresser  
  
"Hey the key it's gone" Hailey said  
  
"Probably because it's right here" Gwen said picking the keep up off  
the bed.  
  
"Those little rats" charity said  
  
"What do we do now?" Hailey said  
  
"Well were going to play a trick on them were going to say that we all  
want to get married tonight" Theresa said  
  
"I'm am so with you and Hailey can be our flower girl" Gwen said  
  
"Alright lets go tell the guys" charity said  
  
They walked into the living room and sat on their guy's lap Hailey sat  
at the kitchen to watch it all play out.  
  
"Guys we've been thinking" charity said  
  
"That since were all getting married this year" Whitney said  
  
"Why don't we all get married together" Gwen said  
  
"Tonight lets all elope" Theresa said  
  
"So what do you say guys?" Hailey said  
  
"Um..." Chad said  
  
"Well" Ethan said  
  
"I..." Miguel said  
  
"Sure" fox said  
  
"WHAT!!" the guys said  
  
"Follow me" fox said  
  
The guys got up and went into the kitchen  
  
"What are you going" Miguel said  
  
"Well there all pregnant right?" fox said  
  
"Yeah" the guys said  
  
"We were going to marry them any way right?" fox said  
  
"Yeah" the guys said  
  
"Well why not just it do now?" fox said  
  
"Well he does have a point" Chad said  
  
"Okay I'm in" Ethan said  
  
"Me to" Miguel said  
  
they walked back into the living room and said sure they all got in  
there car and drove to a ring shop the bought the rings then headed to  
the city hall once they arrived there they were taken right in.  
  
Fox and Theresa  
  
"Do you Nicolas fox worth crane take Theresa to be your wife" the  
priest said  
  
"I do" fox said  
  
"Do you Theresa Marie Lopez Fitzgerald take Nicolas to be you  
husband?" The priest said  
  
"I do" Theresa said  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the  
priest said  
  
They kiss  
  
Ethan and Gwen  
  
"Do you Ethan crane take Gwen hotchess to be your wife?" the priest  
said  
  
"I do" Ethan said  
  
"Do you Gwen hotchess take Ethan to be your husband?" the priest said  
  
"I do" Gwen said  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said  
  
And they kissed  
  
Miguel and charity  
  
Do you Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald take charity to be your wife?" the  
priest said  
  
"I do" Miguel said  
  
"Do you charity Standish take Miguel to be your husband?" the priest  
said  
  
"I do" charity said  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said  
  
They looked at each other and kissed  
  
Chad and Whitney:  
  
Do you Chad Harris Take Whitney Russell to be your wife" the priest  
said  
  
"I do" Chad said  
  
"Do you Whitney Russell take Chad Harris to be your husband?" the  
priest said  
  
"I do" Whitney said  
  
"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said  
  
And they did  
  
They were going to get a room but since Hailey was with them they went  
home.  
  
When they all got home the guys wanted to do some thing but the girls  
didn't so they just went to bed.  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep them coming  
  
Next chapter  
  
the truth comes out 


	11. TRUTH

A/n: I do not own any rights to passions  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Paring: Therox  
  
-Truth-  
  
After Theresa and fox were married fox got to think more and he really  
wanted to know the truth. It was early Monday morning and the girls  
were up getting dressed. As fox was making himself a bagel he wondered  
when Theresa is going to tell him she's pregnant.  
  
"Fox your picking Hailey up after school right?" Theresa said from  
Hailey's room  
  
"Yes, I remember you told me yesterday" fox said  
  
"I can't believe you didn't want to put hr in public school" Theresa  
said  
  
"Well private school has a tighter watch since she's a crane and all"  
fox said  
  
"Sure whatever" Theresa said  
  
"Alright little lady you ready to go?" Theresa said  
  
"Yes" Hailey said  
  
"Alright lets go" Theresa said  
  
They all walked outside then separated fox to his car and Theresa and  
hailey to her car  
  
Theresa's point of view:  
  
Theresa drove into the schools parking lot they got out of the car and  
went to administrations office.  
  
"Hi I'm here to register her for school" Theresa said  
  
"Okay just fill these papers out then you can take her to class" the  
lady said  
  
"Okay and what's your name?" Theresa said  
  
"Maggie" she said smiling  
  
"Hi Maggie I'm Theresa and this is Maggie" Theresa said  
  
"You look pretty young to have a child" Maggie said  
  
Hailey looked down and Theresa saw this  
  
"Well I was pretty young when I had her" Theresa said  
  
"Well everything is all set she has mars. Smith in room 17" Maggie  
said  
  
"Thank you" Theresa and Hailey said  
  
"Your welcome the class has been going on for thirty minutes you can  
start today or tomorrow?" Maggie said  
  
Theresa looked at Hailey  
  
"Well Hailey what do you want to do?" Theresa said  
  
"I want to start today" Hailey said smiling  
  
"Okay" Theresa said  
  
"Thanks Maggie" Theresa said  
  
"Your welcome" Maggie said  
  
"I'm scared" Hailey said  
  
"Why?" Theresa said  
  
"I never been to school before I was homed schooled" Hailey said  
  
"Well you'll like it" Theresa said  
  
"You promise?" Hailey said  
  
"Promise" Theresa said  
  
"Can you stay with me for a little bit?" Hailey said  
  
"Sure" Theresa said  
  
They walked into the classroom and everyone looked at them Theresa and  
the teacher walked up to each other to meet.  
  
"Hi I'm Mrs. Smith and who is this little lady" she said smiling  
  
Hailey was standing next to Theresa holding her hand Theresa was  
nudging Hailey to Mrs. Smith.  
  
"Hailey crane" she said shyly and the other kids looked at her  
inspecting how she looked.  
  
"Well Hailey you can have a seat next to Kate, Kate raise your hand"  
Mrs. Smith said  
  
Kate raised her hand, when Hailey saw her she went to sit down  
  
"Theresa you can pull up a chair and sit next to her" Mrs. Smith said  
  
"Alright thanks" Theresa said  
  
Theresa pulled up a chair and sat next to Hailey the only problem was  
she wasn't paying attention to the teacher she was talking to Hailey  
quietly but Mrs. Smith heard her.  
  
"Mrs. Crane could you stop talking?" Mrs. Smith said  
  
"Sure I'm sorry" Theresa said  
  
Hailey was asking questions to Theresa and Theresa told Hailey  
something to make her laugh.  
  
"Mrs. Crane I'm going to ask you to leave" Mrs. Smith said  
  
Theresa looked at Hailey and saw fear in her eyes at the mention of  
her leaving  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do that" Theresa said  
  
"Well then well have to call the police" Mrs. Smith said  
  
"Do what you have to do and I will do what I have to do" Theresa said  
sitting down  
  
Fox's point of view:  
  
Fox was in his office talking with Alister when his secretary walked  
in  
  
F: hold on grand pa  
  
A: sure  
  
"Fox there's a problem at Hailey's school" Jackie said  
  
"What kind of problem?" fox asked  
  
"Well they asked Mrs. Crane to leave and she wouldn't so the police  
are there to remove her" Jackie said  
  
"Okay thank you" fox said  
  
"Grandpa I have to do damage control so I will talk with you later"  
fox said  
  
"Alright say hi to the girls for me talk to you later my boy" Alister  
said  
  
Fox grabbed his keys and told Jackie he would be back later he drove  
to the school as the teacher was teaching and Theresa and Hailey sat  
on a bench talking to an officer in the corner of the class room. He  
walked over to the officers had a talk with them then walked over to  
Theresa and Hailey.  
  
"Hey sweetie" fox said coming up to Theresa  
  
"Hey" Theresa said  
  
"So what happened?" fox said  
  
"Well Mrs. Smith asked me to leave and I was all prepared to go till I  
saw Hailey looking frightened so I didn't want to leave her so I sat  
down and here we are" Theresa said  
  
"Well I say we have a talk with her" fox said  
  
"Sure" Theresa said  
  
Fox and Theresa got up and walked over to Hailey  
  
"Theresa don't worry I'll help her out" Kate said  
  
"Thanks Kate" Theresa said  
  
They all walked out of the class room and were now standing in the  
hall  
  
"Hailey sweetie we have to leave but I will be here to pick you up as  
soon as you get out okay" fox said  
  
"Alright" Hailey said  
  
"Theresa you're going to be here with fox right?" Hailey said  
  
"Sorry babe but I have to work till five" Theresa said  
  
"Oh okay" Hailey said  
  
"Hey well go to the carnival again when you get out" fox said  
  
"Okay" Hailey said more enthusiastically  
  
"Well we have to go but I will see you after school" fox said  
  
"Bye babe" Theresa said  
  
"Umm do you guys think it's okay if I call you mom and dad?" Hailey  
asked  
  
"We already had this conversation we said you could so go on and try  
it out" fox said  
  
"Okay well bye mom and dad  
  
"Bye" they said as they watched her go through the door back to class  
  
They walked to the parking lot  
  
"Well I really have to go I am already late for work so I" Theresa  
said kissing him  
  
"Will see you later" fox finished for her  
  
"Yep" Theresa said  
  
They walked off to their separate cars  
  
Then Theresa went to the hospital where she worked.  
  
As soon as she got to her floor she picked up her files and did her  
round on checking on her patients.  
  
Leaving from her last patient as she was headed out her called her  
girl friends.  
  
Intercept:  
  
G=Gwen w= Whitney c= charity t= Theresa  
  
G: hello  
  
T: hey Gwen is the other girl with you?  
  
G: yeah  
  
T: put me on speaker phone  
  
G: okay you're on speakerphone  
  
T: hey ladies  
  
G, w, c, hey  
  
T: well I think we should tell the guys were pregnant I mean they  
already know due to the books but I think we should still tell them  
  
W: okay when?  
  
T: tonight  
  
C: why tonight  
  
T: so we can get it out of the way  
  
G: sure  
  
C: I'm in  
  
W: me to  
  
T: All right will meet at the blue note oh and let order some wine and  
see what the guys do  
  
C: I am totally in  
  
W: yep  
  
G: you know it  
  
T: All right so I will see you at 8 o'clock  
  
G, w, c: yeah bye  
  
T: bye  
  
Theresa hung up and started thinking  
  
'I wonder what fox is going to say when I tell him'  
  
'Will he be mad at me?'  
  
'Well I guess I will find out tonight'  
  
'I need to make a appointment with the gynecologist '  
  
Theresa wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone  
she looked up to see Mari.  
  
"Hey Theresa" Marissa said  
  
"Hey Mari" Theresa said  
  
"I need a to see dr. micro" Theresa said  
  
"Why unless you're pregnant, are you?" Mari asked  
  
"Yes I am" Theresa said smiling  
  
"Okay he can see you next Thursday at 3:00 is that okay?" Mari said  
  
"Yeah that's fine put it in his appointment book" Theresa said  
  
"Alright well you're all set" Mari said  
  
"Thanks I have to go but I will see you later" Theresa said  
  
"Alright bye" Mari said  
  
"Bye sweets" Theresa said  
  
Theresa walked to her car and drove home.  
  
Fox's point of view:  
  
When fox got to his office he had two meetings then had a conference  
call with Alister.  
  
A: so how's the wife and kid  
  
F: great fox said  
  
A: when am I going to get grandchildren with my genes?  
  
F: can I tell you a secret?  
  
A: (chuckles) yeah  
  
F: Theresa's pregnant  
  
A: how do you know?  
  
F: well the guys and I were putting away Hailey's stuff when we came  
to a chest and hank opened it to contain the girl's journals while in  
Hawaii  
  
A: well I'm happy for you guys and I won't say a word but has Theresa  
told you  
  
F: no but she will  
  
A: yeah she loves you so much  
  
F: how do you know?  
  
A: by the way she looks at you  
  
F: well I love talking about my life but we do have business to talk  
about  
  
A: that we do  
  
They started talking about the company growing when his secretary  
walked in  
  
F: hold on grandpa  
  
A: sure  
  
"Fox there's a problem at Hailey's school" Jackie said  
  
"What kind of problem?" fox asked  
  
"Well they asked Mrs. Crane to leave and she wouldn't so the police  
are there to remove her" Jackie said  
  
"Okay thank you" fox said  
  
"Grandpa I have to do damage control so I will talk with you later"  
fox said  
  
"Alright say hi to the girls for me talk to you later my boy" Alister  
said  
  
Fox grabbed his keys and told Jackie he would be back later he drove  
to the school as the teacher was teaching and Theresa and Hailey sat  
on a bench talking to an officer in the corner of the class room. He  
walked over to the officers had a talk with them then walked over to  
Theresa and Hailey.  
  
"Hey sweetie" fox said coming up to Theresa  
  
"Hey" Theresa said  
  
"So what happened?" fox said  
  
"Well Mrs. Smith asked me to leave and I was all prepared to go till I  
saw Hailey looking frightened so I didn't want to leave her so I sat  
down and here we are" Theresa said  
  
"Well I say we have a talk with her" fox said  
  
"Sure" Theresa said  
  
Fox and Theresa got up and walked over to Hailey  
  
"Theresa don't worry I'll help her out" Kate said  
  
"Thanks Kate" Theresa said  
  
They all walked out of the class room and were now standing in the  
hall  
  
"Hailey sweetie we have to leave but I will be here to pick you up as  
soon as you get out okay" fox said  
  
"Alright" Hailey said  
  
"Theresa you're going to be here with fox right?" Hailey said  
  
"Sorry babe but I have to work till five" Theresa said  
  
"Oh okay" Hailey said  
  
"Hey well go to the carnival again when you get out" fox said  
  
"Okay" Hailey said more enthusiastically  
  
"Well we have to go but I will see you after school" fox said  
  
"Bye babe" Theresa said  
  
"Umm do you guys think it's okay if I call you mom and dad?" Hailey  
asked  
  
"We already had this conversation we said you could so go on and try  
it out" fox said  
  
"Okay well bye mom and dad  
  
"Bye" they said as they watched her go through the door back to class  
  
They walked to the parking lot  
  
"Well I really have to go I am already late for work so I" Theresa  
said kissing him  
  
"Will see you later" fox finished for her  
  
"Yep" Theresa said  
  
They walked off to their separate cars. When fox got back to the  
office he had the guys in his office.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your brother and friends?" ethen said  
  
"Joking aside really what are you doing here" he asked nicely  
  
"Well we got a call from our girls and were wondering if you got a  
call from yours?" Chad said  
  
"No" fox said warily  
  
"Well looks like were all going out to the blue note to meet at eight"  
Miguel said  
  
"And how do you know that were going maybe it's just you three going"  
fox said  
  
"Nope it was all Theresa's idea" Ethan said  
  
"Man and I thought I would have a nice night watching basketball" fox  
said  
  
"Well were heading out just wanted to let you know" Chad said  
  
"Wait I'm leaving to me has to pick Hailey up from school" fox said  
  
"So how is that working out for you?" Miguel said  
  
"Good she's a sweet girl" fox said as there were in the parking lot  
  
"Yeah well will see you tonight" Ethan said  
  
"Yeah later man" Chad said  
  
"See you" Miguel said  
  
They walked off to their cars. When fox got to his car he got in and  
headed off to pick up Hailey. He pulled up to the school and she  
walked up to the car and got in.  
  
"Hey sweetie how was your day?" fox said  
  
"It was okay Kate introduced me to her friends their having a sleep  
over tonight and she asked me if I could go so can I please daddy"  
Hailey said giving the puppy dog look  
  
"Okay just don't make that face, what time do you have to be there?"  
fox said  
  
"Around six" Hailey said  
  
"Well how about we go to the carnival and you can buy some candy  
apples to take with you then well go home so you can pack and I will  
drop you off" fox said  
  
"Will I see mom before we leave?" Hailey asked  
  
"I don't think so" fox said  
  
"Then lets go" Hailey said sadly  
  
"You know we can call her if you want?" fox said  
  
"No it's okay" Hailey said  
  
"Are you sure?" fox asked  
  
"Yeah" Hailey said  
  
"Alright then lets go" fox said  
  
"Okay" Hailey said  
  
They walked back to the car then went to the carnival and got the  
candy apples then went home so Hailey could pack then he drove her to  
the party once parked they got out the car and walked up to the house  
and rung the door bell.  
  
"Hi you must be Hailey" a lady said eyeing fox  
  
"And you must be her father hi I'm Kathleen" the lady said  
  
Hailey looked at them  
  
"Um... dad?" Hailey said  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" fox said  
  
"You can leave now" Hailey said  
  
"Alright well we were going to give this to you later but here" he  
said pulling a cell phone out of his pocket  
  
"It has mine, moms, your aunts and your uncle's phone numbers in them  
under our name okay?" fox said  
  
"Alright" Hailey said  
  
"Call us if you need anything and I mean anything" fox said  
  
"I will" Hailey said  
  
"Well Hailey go inside with Kate while I talk with your dad" Kathleen  
said  
  
"Okay bye dad" Hailey said then left  
  
"Bye sweetie" fox said  
  
"Mr...." Kathleen said  
  
"Mr. Crane but you can call me fox" fox said  
  
"Well fox the party ends at 9pm tomorrow" Kathleen said  
  
"Thanks can you send Hailey back in here?" fox said looking around  
  
"Sure" Kathleen said  
  
"Kate bring Hailey in here" Kathleen yelled  
  
The two girls walked in and Hailey walked over to fox  
  
"Hey dad" Hailey said  
  
"Hey I wanted to let you know that I won't be picking you up tomorrow"  
fox said  
  
"Oh well then who?" Hailey said  
  
"Well I and Theresa have to meet the wedding coordinator tomorrow at  
seven and I don't know what time it will be over but I'll call you  
tomorrow with who's picking you up okay?" fox said  
  
"Alright love ya" Hailey said  
  
"Love you to and be a good girl and I will see you tomorrow" fox said  
he kissed her head then left.  
  
As He pulled up he saw Theresa heading in the house. He got out and  
went inside.  
  
"Theresa where are you?" fox said  
  
"In the bedroom" Theresa said  
  
Fox ran up the stairs to their bedroom  
  
"Hey fox" Theresa said  
  
"Hey" fox said walking into their closet  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed we have to go to the blue note" Theresa said  
  
"Alright I'm ready" fox said walking out of the bathroom  
  
Theresa walked over to him and kissed him soon it turns in to a  
passionate kiss they fell on the bed as Theresa pulled away.  
  
"What's the matter?" fox said looking hurt  
  
Theresa laughed  
  
"Nothing but if we continue we will miss our dinner reservations"  
Theresa said  
  
"Alright" fox said getting up  
  
"Ready my lady?" fox said holing his hand out  
  
"Yes I am kind sir" Theresa said taking his hand  
  
They walked out of the house and to the car then headed to the blue  
note.  
  
Later that night:  
  
As soon as they walked in Gwen who waved them over spotted them. They  
smiled at each other then headed over to the table.  
  
"Hey guys" fox said  
  
"Um. Theresa why don't you go to the bathroom you need to freshen up"  
Whitney said  
  
"Thanks I'm fine" Theresa said  
  
Charity kicked her under the table  
  
"On second thought I think I will go freshen up" Theresa said  
  
When she stood up all the other girls did to. Theresa looked at hem  
funny but walked to the bathroom any way and they followed.  
  
The guys:  
  
"That was weird" Ethan said  
  
"Not for them" Miguel said  
  
"You are so right" Chad said  
  
"Why do you think they brought us here?" fox said  
  
"Well I have a feeling it's about them being pregnant," Miguel said  
  
"Why would you say that?" Chad said  
  
"Well charity been really jumpy today" Miguel said  
  
"So has Gwen" Ethan said  
  
"Whitney too" Chad said  
  
There was a pause  
  
They looked at fox  
  
"Well what about Theresa?" Miguel asked  
  
"She been the same way she always had" fox said  
  
The girls:  
  
"Why did you pull me into the bathroom?" Theresa said  
  
"Well when are we going to tell the boys?" charity said  
  
"Well just say it in the middle of a conversation like 'with us being  
pregnant'" Theresa said  
  
"Alright that works with me" they said  
  
"Let's get back to the guys," Gwen said  
  
They walked out of the bathroom and to their table  
  
Regular point of view:  
  
"Everything okay ladies?" fox said  
  
The girls looked at Theresa to tell them and she knew already by the  
look.  
  
"Yeah with us girls being pregnant we needed a girl chat" Theresa said  
  
"Okay" Ethan said  
  
"We know you know but the question is how?" Gwen said as they girls  
glared at the guys  
  
"You can't blame us we were worried about you guys" Chad said  
  
"But you didn't have to break in something we gave to Hailey which of  
whom thought she was going to get in trouble because she didn't do a  
better job of watching it" Theresa said looking at the guys.  
  
They all bowed their head shamefully  
  
"We didn't mean you make feel bad" fox said looking up at Theresa  
  
"But you did but you guys are going to make up for it" Gwen said  
  
"Your all going to pick her up this whole year unless we say were  
going to get her" charity said  
  
"That's not it your going to pick her up for practice and her team on  
Wednesday and Monday" Whitney said  
  
"Wait why are we being punished you didn't tell us you guys were  
pregnant till now like how far along are you guys" fox said  
  
"Yeah but we didn't tell you for our own reason but that doesn't give  
you the right to just do as you want because we didn't sign up for  
this kind of marriage" charity said looking at them  
  
"I think it's fair for the way we felt like we can't be trusted is  
that it? you don't trust us?" Theresa said looking madder by the  
second  
  
"You know what we found out today that we married jerks I mean first  
you make Hailey cry now you try to pull the angry card well you know  
what, were going to go home and by the time you get there you all will  
have a suit case on the door step oh and one of you pick Hailey up  
tomorrow and don't try to come in with her because it isn't happening"  
Theresa said as she and the rest of the girls got up and left in the  
car they came in leaving the boys without a home or a car.  
  
Thanks for the reviews keep them coming  
  
Next chapter:  
  
The guys mess up big time and plan to woo there wives The girls meet up with their old boyfriends And a group of people are in a car accident Hailey gets suspended 


End file.
